The Dark Heart
by Hellthorne
Summary: Tenchi makes a choice, only to have his heart broken. A Dark Prophecy from the House of Jurai unfolds, and Tenchi and Ryoko find themselves caught in the middle.
1. Sleepless Nights

[Standard Copyright Disclaimer] Tenchi Muyo! and its associated characters are copyrighted material that belong to Animation International Company and the Pioneer LDC Corporation. I don't own any of the characters contained within this story; I didn't create the situations in which they live; as a matter of fact, all I did was put words in their mouths. So with that in mind, for the love of God, please don't sue me; I'm poor enough as it is!  
  
[A brief note from the Author]  
This is my first fanfic ever. I've written fiction before, but never like this. I hope this doesn't offend anyone, especially true Tenchi Muyo fans. I've simply made an attempt to express my love for this series in a creative manner, which reflects my thoughts and feelings on love and life. As for the mechanics of this story, it loosely follows the storyline of the first 13 OAV episodes, and sort of picks up somewhere after they leave off. The material that this story follows is sort of based on a relationship I once had, so to all the people I know who were involved in that, I thank you for giving me material. This story is intended to be multi-part. This is the first of two or three parts I intend to write. Once again, Thanks.  
  
The Dark Heart  
  
A work of fiction, by hellthorne   
  
Part 1: Sleepless Nights  
  
"I will leave to the kindness you left me, and there I will stay I will let myself stay, I'll remember the times That you called out to me  
Like skylight and dusk on my pages, my long lost coming back rages  
You were my green bough. And now? I'm ten tears older."  
~ Richard Hall, an untitled essay from Mobysongs  
  
****************************************************************************  
***  
"Tenchi, I need to talk to you."  
  
It had all begun on a dare. More of a challenge, really. Yet, despite it all, despite her best efforts, her calm, cool exterior shell was crumbling, and the vulnerable woman she never wanted to expose to anyone was slowly overtaking her emotions. As they sat on the roof of the house, looking up at the stars in the night sky, the moon shone down on them, silent and lonely. It was so much like them. Silent and lonely.  
  
Tenchi was so lost in his own thoughts that he didn't notice when she began to silently cry. He was nearly on the verge of tears, himself, and as he kept talking aloud to her, he didn't notice the tears sliding down her almost porcelain-like face. Suddenly, he stood up, and started to walk away, climbing down from the roof. She sat there, frozen, almost in a panic. What if she had angered him with her story? What if he was tired of listening to her?  
  
"Tenchi," she cried out. "Where are you going?!"  
  
"To make sure you never hurt again," he replied.  
  
It had all begin on a dare.  
  
Two dares, to be exact. One issued several days before. Ryoko sat silently in Tenchi's room well after midnight, watching her "little prince" sleeping, unable to claim the sleep she so desperately needed herself. As her worried mind churned, Ryoko could only hope for the elusive sleep that would bring comfort and rest to her consciousness. Yet, there she sat, in the stillness of the night, wide awake.  
  
Moonlight crept in through the window, and in the pale dimness, she could see her angel, safe and asleep, hopefully dreaming of pleasant things. Her mind raced as she tried to come up with some sort of solution to the troubles that plagued her. How could she ever escape the inexplicable sorrow that came in tandem with the enormous love she felt for him? Of course, she knew the answer. His love could save her from this prison. * Love. * On the surface, it seemed so simple. But how could she get this boy to love her?  
  
"Love? How can he love me when he can't even tolerate me? I mean, he practically runs away from me every time I come near him," the pirate whispered aloud.  
  
  
  
Washu looked up from her terminal where she was busily typing. It was morning, Tenchi was outdoors, working at the shrine with Yosho, and Ayeka and Sasami were undoubtedly scurrying about the house, cleaning.  
  
Washu examined her "daughter" from afar, noting the sadness in her demeanor as she spoke of her highly protected feelings. Washu thought it strange that Ryoko had come to her for advice; however she was determined to help. Despite her hard exterior, Washu wished that she could do something, anything, to help her child. Unfortunately, no feat of physics or engineering could devise a real solution to Ryoko's problem. Sure, she could rig up a mind-controlling device in a matter of minutes, but that certainly couldn't help. Turning Tenchi into a mindless drone wouldn't make things better. It would turn him into puppet for Ryoko, and all the love that she felt for him would be lost on an unfeeling... robot. That certainly wasn't an option.  
  
"Have you tried talking to him," the scientist finally asked after several moments of awkward silence. She turned back to the terminal and kept typing.  
  
Ryoko looked back at her, indignantly.  
  
"Of course I've tried talking to him. Don't you think I thought of that, too? I might not be a 'genius' like you, but I'm smart enough to realize that * maybe * my aggressiveness isn't working," Ryoko replied. She turned away from Washu, and started pacing.  
  
"Every time I tell him that I love him, he gets so nervous, and uncomfortable, and he just squirms like he's disgusted."  
Washu's eyes narrowed, and her previously mild frustration with her daughter grew into aggravation. Ryoko wasn't following her lead at all. She looked for something to throw at Ryoko, but seeing nothing within reaching distance that wouldn't be damaged after hitting her daughter's hard head, she turned to the computer. Typing in a few quick commands, a baseball materialized in mid air.  
  
Washu grabbed the ball, and with a light throw, chucked the sphere at Ryoko. It struck her squarely on the top of her head, bounced off, and rolled into a dark corner of the lab, behind one of Washu's monstrous mechanical contraptions.  
  
"What the hell was that for," Ryoko growled loudly as she spun on her heel to face the scientist again, her anger flaring, only to find Washu unaffected by her glare.  
  
"No, stupid. He knows how you feel. By the way you're always grabbing at him, and the 'heart-to-hearts' you've had with him, he'd have to be as dense as you not to notice or understand," Washu continued. "But what do you know about him? Do you know anything about him, or are you just expecting him to fall into your arms and beg you to love him?"  
  
Ryoko growled as she listened to the insults that Washu flung at her.  
  
"I know plenty about him," Ryoko shouted. "I've been watching him since he was a little boy. I know a hell of a lot more about him than you do. And since when do you get off thinking you can lecture me on *knowing * Tenchi, anyway? Of all the people in this house, you've known him for the least amount of time!"  
  
Washu frowned, then spoke. "Listen here, knucklehead. I may not have watched Tenchi grow up, but I'm experienced and bright enough to understand how men work. Tenchi's a rare one, and I can assure you, he is going to get tired of you jumping up and down on top of him like a wild monkey," Washu smiled. The 'wild monkey' comment almost made her laugh.  
  
Ryoko stood silently, her mind straining to pull the insight from her mother's words.  
  
"I'll bet that you can't talk to him about his feelings. I am willing to bet that you're too self centered to realize that Tenchi isn't a plaything that you can have on a whim. If you want him, you need to get him to trust you, Ryoko. But I am willing to bet that you don't have the courage or the patience to get to know Tenchi."  
  
Washu didn't like angering Ryoko this much, but she realized that the only way to get through to her daughter was to anger her into falling for the reverse psychology. Normally, Ryoko could see through the mind tricks, but when it came to Tenchi, she wasn't so careful. Ryoko peered at Washu, her eyes full of emotion.  
  
"You old hack," Ryoko began to mutter, "you don't know..."  
  
Her voice trailed off. She stood, her eyes welling with tears, looking at Washu's frown. And then she lost control. "I don't want him to lose interest in me," she began, as she cried. "I don't want to be stupid and boring. I don't want him to thing that I'm plain, or that I'm weak. If I'm aggressive with him, at least the chase is interesting. At least he has to think of me when he wants to avoid the chase. At least I'm on his mind when he tries to sneak out of his room. I've seen him... I've seen how he looks around to make sure I'm not near before he tries to get to the bathroom... I've seen... how boring and dull Ayeka is, and all she wants to do is talk, and I don't want to end up like her..."  
  
"Hey, hey... that's enough," Washu interrupted. "Look. You're not boring, weak or plain. I know I didn't exactly raise you, but I know for a fact that if you came from me, you far from ordinary," the scientist grinned, "Besides, If you ever get to be as boring as that, I'll personally lock you back up in that cave."  
  
A look of fear and pain passed over Ryoko's face as her thoughts turned to her cave-prison. Washu noticed and quickly reacted.  
  
"I'm sorry," Washu apologized, "I forget how much that place hurts you. I was trying to be funny, and I'm sorry for upsetting you."  
  
Ryoko was taken aback. For as long as Ryoko could remember, Washu had never admitted that she was wrong, much less used the term "I'm sorry" twice in the same sentence. In better times, Ryoko might have een called Washu on it, but today, she did not feel like it. Ryoko stood silently as Washu looked on, staring down at the rivets in the floor. Ryoko struggled with her thoughts for a brief moment, and then suddenly decided that she simply could not count on Washu for help.  
  
"I am sorry for bothering you," Ryoko said as she phased out of the lab, returning to her thinking spot on the roof of the Masaki home.  
  
Washu sighed, shook her head in sadness, and returned to her work. "I wish I could help," the scientist whispered as she began typing again.  
  
  
  
"Everything's always been so complicated, even before you all got here," Tenchi explained. "It's been so hard. I never talk to my dad. He's always at work, and when he finally comes home, he's either tired or tying to pry into my non-existent sex life. Grandpa was the only one I would ever talk to, and even then, it has always been about the training. I mean, all he ever says to me is related to spirituality and training. And everything is so damned cryptic. I... I can't stand it sometimes. I can't talk to anyone."  
  
"You can talk to me, Tenchi," Ryoko started. "You can always talk to me. I know that it seems like I'm not interested in listening, but I am. I know what that feels like. I'd like to think that I know how you feel. I don't want to trivialize your emotions, or make it seem like everything is simple, but it's true; I know what it's like."  
  
Tenchi sat in the stillness of the night, turned his sight away from the full moon and the stars overhead, and nodded in Ryoko's direction.  
  
"I believe you, Ryoko. I can see it in your eyes sometimes. I watch you; I watch everybody. It's almost funny," Tenchi smiled, "but I actually watch you a whole lot. When you don't think I'm looking at you, I sit there and just observe. Sometimes I sit at the top of the stairs and watch you in the living room. I can't say that I'm an expert about you and your feelings, but I'd like to think that I know a good deal, too."  
  
Tenchi shifted his weight as they sat together on the roof, taking a moment to take in the glorious silence of the night sky. It was true; he had been thinking about her a lot. While he still couldn't ascertain his exact feelings at the moment, he did know that she had been on his mind constantly for a while. If there had been one defining moment, he thought, it was during the battle with Kagato. As she was lying on the floor, crying out for him, tears streaming down her face, it moved something inside of him. Indeed, after all this time, he had learned something important about himself: he gained his power over the Lighthawk Wings through his fear and love. Fear for Ryoko's life. And the love he felt for all the people involved, from Washu to Sasami and even Mihoshi. But most of all, he thought of Ryoko. He remembered so clearly; as Kagato's energy bolt streaked toward him, he felt as though time had stopped. In that moment of calm before the impact, his thoughts and emotions ran wild. "If I don't survive this, he'll kill her," he thought. As the fear crept over him, he suddenly felt empowered.  
  
"I have to save her."  
  
He turned and looked at her, her golden eyes watering, almost beginning to well with tears.  
"I think about you a lot, Ryoko. There's something about you that for the past few months, I haven't been able to get my mind off of. I often find myself looking at you and I ..." he stopped. "Oh my God, I can't believe that I'm saying all of this out loud."  
  
He covered his face with his hands. She immediately came to his side and threw her arms around him.  
  
"You shouldn't be embarrassed, Tenchi. Never be ashamed of your feelings."  
  
He looked at her. "You're right, Ryoko," he stammered. "You haven't hesitated to share your feelings with me this evening, and I admire that. I just wish you would share with me more often. When I watch you, I can see things about you that you don't tell me. I can see how sullen you seem at times. It doesn't make me happy. The worst part is, I feel like such a terrible person, because I have seen so much, and I've never done anything about it. I mean, you came to me this evening, and I know it takes a lot to sit down and talk like this. Yet, despite the difficulty, here we are, and it's all thanks to you."  
  
She was looking up at the stars as he spoke. His eyes were fixed on her face as she stared off into the unknown.  
  
"Tell me something, Ryoko. Why are you so sad? Why do you cry at night? I hope these questions aren't insensitive, but I've been chattering non-stop this evening, and I want to know what's going on inside your head."  
  
She looked down from the stars, turned her head toward him, and her eyes met his gaze. Ryoko smiled gently at him.  
  
"Thank you, sweetie," she smiled as she began to speak. He didn't even cringe when she called him 'sweetie.' It was a good sign.  
  
"I'd like to say that there isn't anything that I regret in all my life, but then I'd be lying to you," she smiled, "and I don't like lying to you. At least, not as much as I used to. I always tell people that I don't regret anything. I guess it's so that I don't have to admit that I think about things."  
  
Ryoko sighed, and continued, "From the time that I was born, all I have ever known is war. Destruction. Hate. My earliest memories are of Kagato, and learning how to be a killing machine. I don't remember kindness; I don't remember love. Mother or not, I have no memories of Washu ever caring for me. And while I was murdering and pillaging for Kagato, I certainly didn't deserve any love or support. All the time I was locked up in that cave, nobody ever cared for me."  
  
Tenchi nodded with understanding, but said nothing. Ryoko looked up to the stars again, and smiled. This was going so well. He wasn't embarrassed, he wasn't afraid. He trusted her with something personal, and from what he was telling her, he had never done anything like this before. She turned back to him and continued on.  
  
"The first time anyone ever showed the slightest bit of concern for me was, unfortunately, the day I blew up your school," Ryoko frowned. "I remember it so well. It was after you cut off my hand. When you were embarrassed and upset. It was cute, really, the way you were so apologetic. Nobody had ever asked me about even a scratch on my arm before that moment. But you did, even though I tried to hurt you. By the way, I'm really, really sorry for that. It was sort of natural instincts acting there; that and 700 years of built up anger. I'm sorry."  
  
Ryoko turned away with embarrassment, remembering the horrible, yet joyous day she was released from that cave she had learned to fear. Tenchi reached out for her, and as she turned away, he put his hand to her face, caressing her, and he pulled her gaze back toward him.  
  
"No. There's no need to be embarrassed, Ryoko. That was one of the best things that had ever happened to me. Sure, it was scary that evening, but I'm not so sure that you would have stayed had it not happened," Tenchi explained. "I mean, what would have happened if you had just gone back to space? You might have even been caught up with Kagato again. More importantly, what would I have done? If it weren't for you, I wouldn't be here right now talking to you."  
  
He smiled, momentarily, before a frightened expression came over his face. Ryoko sat puzzled, looking at him as his face changed, when suddenly he leaned toward her, almost lunging. She was startled as he hugged her suddenly, holding her tightly. He had finally broken down; he was crying silently, while he held her in his arms. She wrapped her arms around him and help him close, overcome and not sure what to do. Then he spoke.  
  
"I don't want to lose you, Ryoko. You mean so much to me, and I'm afraid of losing you. That day at the cave; it was the most important day of my life. We set each other free, Ryoko. I was so lonely before I met you, and now, I feel so safe in your arms. My life before I went into the shrine, that way MY cave. It was my prison, and I never want to go back to that again."  
  
Ryoko was moved, but her inherently untrusting nature got the better of her. She was sure that Tenchi was just lonely, and that any one of the house-guests could appease his sense of worry. Ayeka's words weighed especially heavily on her mind.  
  
"I'll bet you say that to all the girls, Tenchi," she blurted, without really thinking about it. "I'll bet Ayeka gets a thrill from that."  
  
The second she uttered those miserable words, she was immediately sorrier than she had ever been her entire life.  
  
Tenchi didn't seem to notice the cruel intent behind the statement. He just continued to hold onto her. After a long silent moment, he finally released Ryoko and looked at her.  
  
"I've never said that to anyone before, Ryoko. I can't talk to Ayeka," he said, almost ashamed. "Even if I wanted to, I don't understand her that well. She and I come from such different backgrounds, and I'm afraid that we don't share a lot of common ground."  
  
"It's not a whole lot different for you and me," Ryoko said to him. "Unless you've got some space pirate background that you haven't told me about." She smiled.  
  
"No, I suppose that you and I don't share a lot of history or background, Ryoko," he continued, "but there is a big difference. She always seems so bound to those Jurian traditions. sometimes she's impossible to communicate with. I feel like my problems are insignificant to her. I mean, she has to think about her planet constantly, worrying about those traditions, about those politics, and I feel silly telling her 'Aykea, I'm upset because the carrots aren't growing so well this season, and it annoys me.' It just doesn't feel right."  
  
Ryoko smiled at Tenchi, he was mocking himself, and it amused her. It was one of the cuter things that she had seen him do.  
  
"So that's what you'd do if you could talk to her, eh Tenchi? Talk carrots? Now I feel a little better about myself," Ryoko playfully chuckled. "If I had known all this time that you're only interested in talking about 'gardening' with her, then I wouldn't get so defensive when she comes near you."  
  
"Hey," Tenchi countered. "That's not what I meant. I'm just saying that I can't talk to her about simple stuff. Like, sometimes I need to let off some steam. Just the other day, I was sparring with grandpa again, and he kicked the crap out of me, as usual. Then he tries to teach me a lesson by beating me, and half of the time I don't get it. I want to please him so much, but I always feel like a disappointment. That's the stuff I can't talk to Ayeka about. She doesn't seem to understand."  
  
"How so," Ryoko asked, interested in what he had to say.  
  
"Well, I did tell her about my frustration with grandpa's training. She does listen... well, she tries hard, anyway. And that's just it; she tries too hard. Sometimes, all I need is for someone to listen to me," he looked up at Ryoko, "like we're doing right now. Instead, she tries to find solutions for me. She tries to fight my battles for me, and she tries to fix things for me. When I told her about grandpa, she wanted to go have a talk with him so he'd let up on me. Can you imagine that? He'd be so angry! He called Kagato a coward for using you to defend himself; how would I be any different for sending Ayeka to tell him to go easier on me? I just wanted her to listen, and it took an hour of convincing to get her to stop. Since then, I haven't really tried to talk to her about anything. I guess I should try harder, but I don't want to put so much effort into explaining myself. I'd rather just keep quiet than go through all that again."  
  
Ryoko was grinning. A wonderful thought had just popped into her head. "Tenchi, I've got an idea," she said, almost interrupting him. "If you're so worried about your grandfather. why don't you spar with me? You can have your lessons with him, and after, you can try out what you learned with me, and I'll show you how I would react. That way, you can be better prepared for his next lesson, and we can spend some more time together!"  
  
Tenchi smiled; it was a brilliant idea. Of course, he had never thought of asking her for help, even thought, next to grandpa, she was the superior warrior of the family. Of course! Then he could really make grandpa proud of him, for spending extra time training, and he'd get to talk to Ryoko more.  
  
"I think that's a great idea, Ryoko," he said, beaming with joy. Things hadn't worked out this well for him in a while, and it was nice to have a solution presented to him that was fairly easy to accomplish.  
  
"Let me warn you, though," she said, smiling, "I'm not going to go too easy on you. If you ask me to slow down, I will, but I want you to be a great warrior, just like your grandfather." Tenchi leaned over and hugged her quickly. "That's alright, as long as I'm getting help," he replied. "This is so great. I wish that Ayeka could've thought of something like this."  
  
"You know, maybe you're being a little bit hard on her, Tenchi," Ryoko said, understanding the need to protect Tenchi. "I want to help you too, and if getting your grandfather to be a little less harsh with you would make you feel better, then I'd be happy to talk to him."  
  
"Thanks, Ryoko," Tenchi said, "but Ayeka didn't exactly want to talk to Grandfather. She just wanted to march over there and demand that he leave me alone. I mean, it was a nice gesture, but I don't need things to be done that way. Sometimes I think her royal upbringing has left her. a bit disconnected from common life. Commanding Grandpa to stop may be fine for her, but it would have been embarrassing. Besides, I DON'T want anyone talking to grandpa about it."  
  
"Then there is that upbringing. It's intimidating, you know. Having her father look down on me like I'm a worm. Knowing that there are tons of royal princes out there competing for her hand in marriage; I can't keep up. I don't command armies; I can hardly handle my own sword. I'm not ready to be a prince, and," he paused, "and sadly for her, I don't think I'll ever be ready. I think she should just find a real prince to marry. It would probably be better for her... After all I'm just a commoner, I don't think I could ever live up to the scrutiny. I couldn't bear to hold her back, and I know that I would be a burden on the royal family. She's a great person, and I wouldn't be able to stand myself if I knew I was dragging her down. I think that my place is here, as a commoner. If that means having to be alone, then. well, it's just something I've got to live with."  
  
Ryoko was stunned. It was like he had taken the words right out of her mouth. Ryoko knew that deep down within her heart, she didn't have the will to stand in Tenchi's way. Sure, she would tease him, but it was just that, teasing, and maybe the hope that one-day, he'd give in to her. But holding him back, she had never really considered it. As painful as the thought of losing him was, it paled in comparison to the thought of denying his chance at greatness. Ryoko found it interesting that he had chosen the words that he had, how he seemed to emulate her very thoughts. She really had never noticed how much alike they were. She supposed it was because he spent most of his time trying to run away from her, and she had spent most of her time chasing after him, without really trying to get to know him that well. She had seen him grow up, but actually talking to him seemed to yield insight that she had never considered before.  
  
"Tenchiiii," she pouted, "you could marry me, you know. I wouldn't mind being here with you. You wouldn't be holding me back. I'd love to stay here with you."  
  
"Yeah, right, Ryoko," he replied, "the galaxy's greatest space pirate would fit in really well here in the country." He sighed. "C'mon, I know I'm boring! I know this place is dull, and I'm sure that you must long for the excitement of space. I just wish I was exciting enough for either one of you."  
  
He looked down at the roof, sullen. That's what it was, really. He wasn't good enough for either one of them. He thought Ayeka could put up with the dullness of his everyday life, but Ryoko. he felt like he was a weight around her neck. She had the freedom to go anywhere she pleased, to do anything she wanted, yet she chose to stay there with him, and it saddened him. Not her presence, though. He never admitted it, but he was always glad to see her, even when she was intrusive. It made her. interesting. He was depressed because she had so much more potential, yet she was saddled with the burden of common life. Common scenery, common food, common people. He felt like it was all too plain for her, and that she deserved better than he could ever provide.  
  
She looked at him, her fiery golden eyes peering into his. "Tenchi," she said seriously, "I'd rather be here with you. I would give anything to make life with you permanent. Life in space. it's so chaotic, so messy, and so uncertain. I would give it all up to have a stable, steady life with you. I love you, you know."  
  
He was speechless.  
  
  
"What the hell are you talking about," Ryoko growled.  
  
"It's true. But you should know as much by now, Ryoko. Lord Tenchi has no interest in a tactless, perverse immoral demon such as yourself. Why, just the other day, I overheard Tenchi speaking of you. He really wants to throw you out of the house, Ryoko. He said that you wouldn't be here to blow everything up like you always do."  
  
Ayeka walked toward the seething Ryoko, smiling the whole time. She thought about passing Ryoko by, but stopped as she was right beside her. A grin crept over her face, and she turned.  
  
"You know, the only reason you're still here is because of my brother Yosho, of all people," Aykea whispered. "He convinced Tenchi to let you stay, for some strange reason. If it were up to me, I'd hand you over directly to the Galaxy Police," the princess grinned, "or better yet, I'd lock you back up in that cave for another 700 years."  
  
Ryoko turned to slap Ayeka, but she stopped her hand millimeters from her face.  
  
"You lying.. lying... bitch," Ryoko stammered. "I know you're full of it. There's no way my Tenchi would try to get rid of me. You're just... lying because you're afraid of me."  
  
"Am I really, Ryoko," the princess grinned. "You give yourself too much credit. If Tenchi cares so much for you, why do you think it is that he runs from you? You can't even talk to him? Did you know that I have long talks with Tenchi. Every day, he walks with me, and we talk about our lives. I know you CAN'T talk to Tenchi; you're not capable. Your heathen mind can't handle it. I am willing to bet my crown on it," the princess said, triumphantly.  
  
  
  
"She said all of that to you," Tenchi asked, eyes narrowing. Ryoko nodded, almost in tears again.  
  
"I hate it when you two fight, I really do," he began. "It's so nice to see you happy, and calm. Your smile makes me smile, and I can't stand it when you two fight. You look so angry, so upset by Ayeka, and I really really wish that there were something I could do to stop it. Ayeka too. She's such a nice person when she is calm. She look so peaceful and centered when you two aren't up to anything, but when she gets angry. well, I think her temper may be worse than yours. I mean, at least you laugh when you two fight. She looks at you like she really wants you dead."  
  
Of course, she failed to mention that she had actually instigated the whole incident, by calling Ayeka an immature little girl, once again. Telling her that there was no way in hell that Tenchi could love her probably didn't help, either. Taking shots at her mother probably wasn't a wise choice, as well. But Tenchi didn't need to know about all that. All he needed to know was that mean ol' Ayeka had been rude to her again, and that she was an innocent victim. Ryoko wasn't prepared for what happened next.  
  
"But the reason I really hate it is because I care about you both so much, and I'd just die if either one of you were to be seriously hurt. I've come to love everybody here so much, especially you two. and I. I . just can't stand to see either of you suffer," he said.  
  
Ryoko sat looking at him, as his head was down, staring at the roof. She was misty eyed, moved by his words of care. Day after day, he amazed her. After thousands of years of being called worthless, broken and inept, here she was, listening to the man of her dreams telling her how much she meant to him. Her tears flowed silently, and she wanted to hug him tightly. She wanted to tell him the same, but she was ashamed of herself. She never told him anything like that. She always jumped on him, like a. like a . she remembered Washu. like a monkey. Now, she was especially ashamed for telling Tenchi that half story about Ayeka, without owning up to her own blame. She thought that maybe if she told him voluntarily, he wouldn't be so upset with her if he eventually found out the truth. Ryoko's pride and guilt tied a knot in her throat, and she was unable to tell him.  
  
Tenchi stood, and took one last look at the moon and the stars. He sighed a deep sigh, and turned toward Ryoko.  
  
"I promise, Ryoko," he began, "You will never know such words of hate again. Not so long as I am alive. I won't allow it."  
  
With that, he turned, and began to climb down off the roof. He gritted his teeth as his mind raced. There were a million things he wanted to say to Ryoko, but, for the first time since his battle with Kagato, he knew that his actions would do far greater good than anything he could possibly say.  
  
She called after him. "Tenchi?! Where are you going?"  
  
"To make sure you never hurt again, Ryoko," he shouted back to her from the ground. She materialized next to him, and he turned to her, and smiled faintly. "I made a promise, remember?"  
  
With that, he turned and entered the house again. Ryoko began to follow behind him, but slumped down on the porch, after he walked inside, toward the kitchen. She wanted to stop him and tell him the truth; that she started the fight she just cried to him about, and that she was sorry. That would make things right. But she couldn't bring herself to do it. She just couldn't, and she hated herself for it. * Damn that pride. * Ryoko sat on the porch, disgusted with herself for the first time since she could remember.  
  
Inside the house, Ayeka was sitting in the living area, watching the television with Sasami. She stood as Tenchi entered the house.  
  
"Lord Tenchi," she began to say. He walked past her, seeming to ignore her greeting as she was left standing there, utterly puzzled. He called out over his shoulder as he neared the kitchen.  
"Miss Ayeka, I want to have a word with you, in the kitchen, right now." His words were icy cold. He turned around and called out, "Sasami, would you do me a favor and raise the volume on the television. I want to make sure that nobody listens in on this conversation."  
  
"Ummm... sure, Tenchi," Sasami replied worriedly as she did what he asked. Ayeka stood there, still confused, unsure of what was happening.  
  
"Please, Ayeka," Tenchi called out again, becoming agitated.  
  
The Juraian princess quickly joined Tenchi in the kitchen. He was facing out the windows, looking into the night, when she walked in.  
  
"Tenchi, is something the matter?"  
  
"Please, be quiet, Ayeka," he interrupted. "I've got a lot of things to talk to you about. I don't want this to be any more difficult than it has to be, so please, be quiet and let me speak."  
  
She nodded silently, the TV blaring in the background.  
  
"You know, Ayeka, I've seen you do some pretty horrible things during your stay here. I've been silent all the while. I know you don't think that I'm paying attention, but you'd be amazed if you knew just how much I see. But nothing, nothing I've seen comes close to what I just heard. You told her I wanted to throw her out? You said we should stuff her back in that horrible cave?"  
  
"Lord Tenchi, you must believe me. They were lies, whatever that devil-woman told you. It's just not true. Why, I don't know why you tolerate," she began to protest before he cut her off again.  
  
"Why do you have to do that," he countered. "You don't even know what I'm talking about, yet your guilt has revealed your intentions and your true feelings. How do you know I heard what I know from Ryoko. And why the do you always have to refer to her that way. She didn't say a mean thing about you this evening when we spoke, yet the first word out of your mouth is 'Devil.' I'm not going to tolerate it anymore, Ayeka. The aggression has got to end, and I'm going to be the one to do it. If you can't learn how to live peacefully in my house, then ."  
  
He sighed. He cared about her too much to talk to her this way. This wasn't what he wanted. "Look, Ayeka, I'm sorry," he said. "I've had a bad day, and I don't want to take it out on you. However, there are some things that need to change around here. I'm tired of the fighting. And I don't just mean the fistfights. I'm tired of the awful things that you two say to each other. I want it to stop now."  
  
"Tenchi," she replied, "why don't you tell HER to stop fighting. I don't see why you just came after me. I'm not the one that started that argument. Why, I was minding my own business when."  
  
"I don't care, Ayeka. I know she started it. I already spoke with her. But I also know that you picked on the thing that hurts her the most, and you know what," he paused. Remembering how sad she looked, he had to choke back tears; tears of sorrow and anger. "You know what, when you do that to her, you hurt me too. 'Cause you're not the one that has to see her cry. You're not the one that has to see the fear on her face when she thinks about that cave. Has she ever mentioned the things that hurt you most? Has she ever mentioned Grandpa?"  
  
Ayeka was stunned and speechless.  
  
"I didn't think so," he sighed again. "Look, I'm not angry, and I'm not trying to pick on you. I just want you to understand that I have a stake in all of this. Every time you attack her, you attack me, because she is a big part of me. And every time she attacks you, it hurts me as well. And if you're so selfish that you want to go after her, knowing that it hurts me. well then, we've got some serious friendship problems. Rest assured, Ayeka, the animosity ends tonight."  
  
He paused for a moment, and then continued. "Miss Ayeka, I'm sorry for my behavior earlier. I have no right to be rude to you, and I hope you will find it in your heart to forgive me. I feel hypocritical telling you not to fight after practically yelling at you. I let my emotions get the better of me, and I'm sorry. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm tired and I want to get to bed."  
  
He turned to leave, looking back at a stunned Ayeka. She was so shocked that she couldn't respond. Just before he left, he once again spoke.  
  
"Trust me, Ayeka, I'm serious about this," he said. "If you can't learn to live in peace, then we'll have to make different living arrangements around here." He paused momentarily. "Oh, and Ayeka, If you ever lie about me, or what I have said again, or mention that cave to Ryoko, you can be sure that I will be considering throwing you out. And it'll take more than grandpa to convince me to let you stay."  
  
Tenchi was shocked at his own assertiveness. He was usually so wishy-washy about everything, and he certainly never was rude or angry with anyone; not outwardly, anyway. Yet, he stood there, seething, his anger building up inside of him.  
  
  
  
Things changed dramatically that night in the Masaki household. It took a lot of convincing on Katsuhito and Sasami's part to get Ayeka to stay. Tenchi also received one hell of a lecture from Katsuhito on his lack of manners. Tenchi was sorry. Boy, was he ever. He never acted out of anger, or any of his emotions; yet, something in Ryoko's words, something in her expressions, something in the way she looked at him evoked some kind of frustration that he had never felt before. Frustration with himself. He was upset because he couldn't do anything to help her. Yet, when his love for Ryoko got the better of him, he ended up hurting Ayeka, whom he loved too. His love for Ayeka, however, was different, and Tenchi was not completely conscious of that. He loved Ayeka like a friend, almost like a sister, but he felt a different kind of affection for Ryoko. He couldn't put his finger on it, but.  
  
Tenchi apologized to Ayeka for the lack of control, but to her, it was obvious what was happening. Tenchi didn't really realize what was going on, but Ayeka could sense it. Tenchi was leaning. Day after day, for so long, he remained indecisive; Unmoved by both her efforts, as well as Ryoko's efforts to win his affection.  
  
Yet, she saw it in him that night when he yelled so cruelly at her. It was a terrifying situation to her; she had spent so much of her effort into trying to silently sway Tenchi, only to find him drifting further away from her heart.  
  
She sat in a daze for the following week, trying desperately to figure out how that vulgar demoness could gain such a strong footing with Tenchi. What kinds of tricks was she using? What sort of lies, what type of promises did she make to Lord Tenchi in order to gain his approval? Ayeka thought that she could do the same, no matter how much it wounded her pride and contradicted her upbringing. She had no idea that simple honesty had moved Tenchi so, and that simple honesty was all that Tenchi really desired.  
  
For the next week and a half, the three confused souls, Tenchi, Ryoko and Ayeka, drifted aimlessly in a sea of doubt. Tenchi was beginning to understand that he WAS making a choice, after so long. How could he possibly be true to himself without shaking up the family? Ayeka was beginning to doubt her self worth as a woman. She was always brought up to think highly of herself and to remain confident even in the face of failure and defeat, yet her worry was beginning to cause her pride and self-esteem to falter. Ryoko, fearing the silence coming from all sides, worried that her feelings from that fateful night were misguided. What if he was JUST being nice to her? He was always caring, and with the exception of the Kimono incident, had never uttered a word of anger to her. The common thought raced through their minds for that week of silence:  
  
"What does it all mean? What can I do about it? Where do I go from here?"  
  
  
  
The fieldwork was done. Grandfather had chased him around with a bokken all afternoon, claiming that it was in the name of "practice." He suspected that Grandfather had done it just for the sheer joy of cracking him over the head with the wooden practice sword several times. It was after dinner now; there was nothing left to do except relax and try to unwind from another grueling day. Yet, Tenchi was restless, and weary of mind. He yearned to be free of this emotional and mental burden. The family sat around the television, some, like Sasami and Mihoshi watching intently, while Tenchi, Ryoko and Ayeka seemed lost in thought.  
  
When Ryoko couldn't stand the monotony of the television any longer, she silently stood up and floated toward the ceiling. Tenchi and Ayeka both looked up at her, assuming she was going to sit on her rafter and doze off, but instead, she phased through the ceiling, and sat out on the roof under the cloudless sky.  
  
Tenchi looked around. Suddenly the idea of being outside seemed very appealing to him, and he decided to go out for a walk, where he could at least think in the peaceful silence of the night. He stood up slowly, and quietly walked toward the door, as so not to disturb anyone.  
"Lord Tenchi," Ayeka called out softly, "where are you going?" In all honesty, she was suspicious that something was going to happen, and even though she had been silent and distant toward him for a long while, she finally showed some concern.  
  
"Out for a walk, Miss Ayeka," was the reply.  
  
"Would you like me to accompany you?"  
  
He paused and thought for a moment. He needed to talk to her. He needed to let her know where this was all going, but at that moment in time, he was too tired to worry about it.  
  
"Maybe some other time. I really feel like being alone right now."  
  
With that, he left.  
  
He wanted to walk around the lake and just think under the moonlight. He was more than a few feet away from the house, when he looked up at the roof, and saw her. She was lying on her back, looking at the stars.  
  
"Hey there," he called out, "would you like to come for a walk with me?"  
  
Ryoko sat up, looked around, and seeing nobody else around, with a puzzled expression on her face, pointed to herself and mouthed "Me?" to Tenchi.  
  
He smiled slightly and nodded. Ryoko stood, and thought for a brief moment. She was tempted to charge off the roof of the house and pounce on Tenchi, but given his silent moods as of lately, she decided that maybe she needed to be quiet, too. She phased out of view, and re-appeared several feet away from Tenchi, so as not to startle him.  
  
"I feel like walking over by the lake," Tenchi said. With that, they both walked in silence for a while, enjoying the serenity and peace of the moonlit night. When they had circled the lake a few times, he finally spoke again.  
  
"I've been thinking a lot lately, Ryoko," he started, "and there are a lot of things around here that I would like to change."  
  
Washu was sitting her her lab, busily typing away at her terminal, when She suddenly decided to turn on the external cameras to see what was going on around the house. Everybody was watching TV. Everybody, that was, except for Tenchi and Ryoko.  
  
Washu became a bit concerned. Had Ryoko tied him up again? Washu began looking all over the surrounding area for clues. Then she saw them. They were by the lake, walking. She zoomed the camera in for closer inspection, when she noticed. They were holding hands. Something Tenchi never voluntarily allowed anyone else to do. Washu smiled at this, observing her daughter finally beginning to mature, at least a tiny little bit.  
  
"It begins," Washu whispered to herself.  
  
After an hour outside, Tenchi and Ryoko slowly made their way back toward the house. As they approached, still hand in hand, Tenchi turned to Ryoko and spoke.  
  
"Ryoko," he began, "I ... umm... uh..."  
  
She smiled at him, dropped his hand and replied, "I know Tenchi. Trust me, I don't want her yelling at me anymore than you do, so we'll keep this to ourselves for now."  
  
Ryoko put her hands on her hips and gently smiled at her love. Tenchi frowned a bit, and it caused her concern. She was about to question him, when he spoke.  
  
"Okay, Ryoko. We'll keep it quiet. I know you're right," he said. "That wasn't what I was going to say, though."  
  
She was still worried, and it was clearly visible from her face. "What were you gonna say, Tenchi," Ryoko asked.  
  
He smiled, blushed, paused for a moment, and then finally spoke. "Do you think that you could sleep in my room tonight?"  
  
Ryoko looked him, and her jaw dropped in astonishment. She turned bright red, and was completely baffled. After all this time, she was finally getting what she wanted, and it confused her greatly. He had never submitted to anything like this before, and now it was like he was jumping off the deep end.  
  
"Now, Ryoko," he said, "I just mean, *sleep* okay? I'm not ready for anything else right now. Maybe I will in time, but not now. I just want to get to know you right now."  
  
Her grin quickly faded, and she immediately began to wonder what his true intentions were. Maybe this was some sort of cruel joke to get her hopes up. Her worry was once again obvious from her facial expression, and Tenchi instantly felt guilty about the whole thing. He thought for a moment, smiled, and embraced Ryoko.  
  
"Hey," he whispered in her ear, "that doesn't mean that we can't do other things. It just means that I'm not ready to take a big step yet. I promise you that we will enjoy our time together."  
  
With that, he kissed her lightly on the lips. She was stunned, and it took her a good moment to return his kiss. Tenchi pulled away for a moment, looked into her golden eyes and smiled.  
  
"I love you, Ryoko."  
  
"I... I love you too, Tenchi."  
After that, she decided to go inside and get ready for their "big night," as she put it. She asked him to enter the house after she did, so as not to give Ayeka anything to be suspicious of. He agreed, and stood outside a bit longer, looking up at the stars. The heavens, those very stars from which she came and changed his life. Tenchi was truly happy for the first time in his life since his early childhood.  
  
Ryoko skipped happily into the house. For the first time in weeks, she felt carefree and light as a feather. She sat in front of the TV with the others, trying to kill time until everyone went to sleep. Tenchi walked in a few minutes later, smiling as he saw Ryoko happily daydreaming instead of watching TV. Ayeka noticed his return and once again spoke to him.  
  
"Lord Tenchi, how was your walk," she asked.  
  
"It was great," he replied. "it felt good to be outside and breathe the fresh air. It feels like I haven't done that in a long time, and I thoroughly enjoyed it."  
  
Ayeka sighed. She knew something was amiss, but she couldn't figure out what it was. Why had the devil woman come in from outdoors so happily, as well? Something must have happened between them; that she was sure of. She decided to ask him.  
  
"Did you and Ryoko have a nice walk," she asked.  
  
Tenchi paused for a moment, trying to think of how to get around her questioning. He couldn't think! How do I put this without hurting her feelings! I just told her I wanted to be alone!  
  
"Ryoko? I didn't even see her," he said, nervously smiling at Ayeka. "Ryoko, were you outside, too?"  
  
Ryoko turned to Tenchi and said plainly, "Yup. I was taking a nap on the roof. Were you outside, Tenchi?"  
  
Tenchi nodded, and she replied, "Oh, too bad I didn't see you. I hate missing the opportunity to tie you up and..."  
  
"Ryoko," he protested. She stopped talking. Ayeka looked puzzled, still unable to figure out what had transpired.  
  
"Why do you ask, Ayeka," Tenchi inquired, breaking her train of thought.  
  
"Oh, uh... You and Ryoko both looked so happy when you came in, I thought that maybe you two had had a nice walk, or something," she quickly replied, making the best excuse she could quickly come up with.  
  
Ryoko responded from across the room. "I just had a really great dream while I was up on the roof, Ayeka. I'd tell you about it, but it's dirty," she grinned. "Seriously, though, I haven't been sleeping well lately, and it was good to finally get a nap in."  
  
"Speaking of sleep," Tenchi began, "I'm really tired. I'm gonna get some sleep, if nobody needs anything else from me." He paused for a moment, but all the girls just said goodnight, so he turned and walked toward the stairs.  
  
"Goodnight, everybody," he called out.  
  
With that, he left the room, walking to his bedroom.  
  
Soon after that, the room slowly cleared, as everyone prepared for bedtime. Tenchi sat on the edge of his bed, pondering what was to come. He smiled in anticipation. He was happy, and he could hardly wait for her to appear in his room.  
  
Soon enough, the house was quiet, and Tenchi's wait was short lived. Ryoko suddenly materialized in his room, near the door. Tenchi smiled at her. She was stunning. Ryoko wasn't dressed differently than she normally did, but for some reason, she seemed more beautiful than he had ever noticed.  
  
"Hey there," she said.  
  
Tenchi sprung up from the bed and rushed to her. He embraced her tightly, and she kissed him, passionately. She stopped and looked at him, and gazing into his eyes, she smiled brightly. It was then that she realized that she didn't want to rush into anything. She just wanted to be near him, to hold him, and to feel his warmth. He looked at her, smiled as well, and kissed her again.  
  
"Come to bed, Ryoko," Tenchi finally whispered as he pulled her toward the bed. He tugged at her arm until she had no choice but to follow. For the first time in his life, Tenchi was acting out on his desires. His desire to just be close with Ryoko. Soon, they were both on the bed, and she whispered to him.  
  
"Mmmm... Tenchi, I just want you to hold me tonight. Please, hold me close."  
  
Soon, they were lying together, her back pressed to his chest. She was smiling, almost purring like a kitten as he held onto her tightly. His arms were around her, his left arm pressed underneath her, and his right was draped over her midsection. He kissed her neck gently, and she loved every moment of it. She grabbed his left hand and pressed it against her breast. Tenchi was a bit startled, but she held his hand firmly against her, and he soon relaxed. They fell asleep in each others arms, and it truly was the first night of peaceful sleep either had experienced in a long time. 


	2. The Falling Leaves of Autumn

[Standard Copyright Disclaimer] Tenchi Muyo! and its associated characters are copyrighted material that belong to Animation International Company and the Pioneer LDC Corporation. I don't own any of the characters contained within this story; I didn't create the situations in which they live; as a matter of fact, all I did was put words in their mouths.  
  
[A brief note from the Author]  
This is my first fanfic ever. I've written fiction before, but never like this. I hope this doesn't offend anyone, especially true Tenchi Muyo fans. I've simply made an attempt to express my love for this series in a creative manner which reflects my thoughts and feelings on love and life. As for the mechanics of this story, it loosely follows the storyline of the first 13 OAV episodes, and sort of picks up somewhere after they leave off. The material that this story follows is sort of based on a relationship I once had, so to all the people I know who were involved in that, I thank you for giving me material. This story is intended to be multi-part. This is the second of four parts I intend to write. Once again, Thanks.  
  
The Dark Heart  
  
A work of fiction, by hellthorne   
  
Part 2: The Falling Leaves of Autumn  
  
"And we crown ourselves again.  
There's been no change, since you and I were young.  
When we burned ourselves again  
In spaceship days,  
When you and I were young. When you and I were young"  
~Rob Dickson, of The Catherine Wheel, Satellite  
  
****************************************************************************  
***  
A good-sized circle of leveled tree stumps was all that remained of the forested area surrounding them. The stumps that weren't already charred were on fire, and many of the trees that were not blown down were ablaze, as well. The power unleashed, fueled by his rage, was stunning. It was like electricity was flowing through his body; sparks were nearly flying from his fingertips. The force of the blast was so tremendous that it even startled Katsuhito, who was deep in meditation up in the shrine office. It had all happened so quickly that Ayeka almost didn't get her force field up in time.  
  
Washu was watching from the console in her lab. Her sensors had been tripped when the massive surge of power began forming in and around Tenchi. It was frightening to her, how much power he commanded, and yet, something baffled her and Tenchi as well.  
  
It was an accident. Tenchi tried to understand what had just happened to him. He remembered talking to Ayeka about his feelings at the moment. He was raging. His mind was racing; he was talking to her about how his heart was suffering today, and then he though about space, about pirates, about . her. And then everything around him exploded. He looked at Ayeka, still encased in her shield, and he ran to her.  
  
"Ayeka," he cried out in terror, "are you alright?"  
  
Princess Ayeka was fine. Completely stunned, as was everyone else who witnessed the tremendous explosion, but otherwise unharmed. Tenchi hugged Ayeka tightly as he apologized profusely for what had just happened. He did not know how it had happened, but he knew that he was the source of the trouble. Tenchi sobbed on Ayeka's shoulder as he continually said "I'm sorry" to her, despite her reassurances that all was fine.  
  
"Tenchi, get a hold of yourself," a voice called out from behind them.  
  
Ayeka and Tenchi looked up to find his grandfather and Washu watching them. Katsuhito, Tenchi's grandfather, stood there, frowning at the scene.  
  
"I told you to pull yourself together," Katsuhito said. "Ayeka has already accepted your apology. Now, stand up, and act with some dignity."  
  
Washu turned to Katsuhito and scolded him. "You know better than that, Katsuhito. He's in a fragile state. You've known that for a long time, and yelling at him when he is down certainly isn't going to help," Washu growled. She turned to Tenchi and spoke, with a softer voice.  
  
"Tenchi," she began, "None of us here can even begin to pretend that we understand what you're going through." Washu paused, placed her hands on her hips, and looked up to the sky. "I'll be damned if I can figure out what happened, in all honesty. I stay up nights in my lab, trying to figure out why this happened, or what we can do about it, but." She paused, and looked into Tenchi's eyes, "I just don't understand her. You knew her better than any of us here."  
  
"And I don't have a clue," Tenchi sighed. "I don't know what to do about it, and I can't stand just sitting here doing nothing. I feel helpless."  
  
"Tenchi," Katsuhito began, "sometimes we are not meant to know the path we follow. Sometimes it is best to step back and appreciate the things that are good in our lives, before lamenting that which we cannot control. I know your heart aches. I think that there is an ache in each of us. We mourn with you, for we have lost a friend and sister as well."  
  
Katsuhito walked toward Tenchi, and put a hand on his shoulder. "You are my grandson, and I love you. Your father loves you; we all love you here, and." Katsuhito paused, trying to swallow the knot forming in his throat. "And," he continued, lowering his voice to a whisper, "if I could make her come back, I would. If it would make you happy again, I would do everything in my power." Katsuhito looked up at Ayeka with his sad eyes, and spoke. "Ayeka, please take Tenchi back to the house. Have your sister prepare some tea for him. He needs to calm his nerves." Ayeka nodded, and taking Tenchi's arm, began to lead him back toward the Masaki home. "Come along, Tenchi," she said gently, "Sasami and I are going to take good care of you, I promise. I won't let anything else hurt you today."  
  
Tenchi looked up at the young princess and smiled faintly, before the look of complete sadness once again overtook his face. "Thank you, Ayeka," he said. "You're so good to me, and I'm never able to repay you for all your kindness. I nearly hurt you today, and I'm sorry." He sighed heavily, continuing. "That seems to be my story, hurting those whom I love. All you've done is protect me and comfort me during my hard times, yet. I wasn't there for you during your hard times. I mean, I * was * the cause of your hard times, Ayeka."  
  
"Shush," Ayeka chided gently. "That's all in the past, Tenchi. Besides, you're here for me now, and." she trailed off for a moment, thinking. "You're the best friend I could have ever asked for."  
  
She smiled, as they continued to walk.  
  
"I don't like this at all," Washu calmly stated as she examined the blast crater. "There is something very wrong with this, aside from the obvious fact that Tenchi nearly blew up the house." Katsuhito stood a few feet from her, and as he looked up at the sky, he shook his head in disagreement.  
  
"You're exaggerating a bit," he said. "This could have never come close to destroying the house."  
  
"True, but if he had been a bit angrier, it might have. This was a tiny little slip. Imagine what could happen if he actually tried," Washu countered. The two elders of the Masaki household stood silently, pondering what had just transpired.  
  
"The power of Tsunami is becoming unbalanced," Katsuhito quietly observed.  
  
The child scientist nodded her head in agreement. "I don't think it's all about Jurai, however. There's no evidence of the light-hawk wings here," she said, scratching her head as she continued to examine the blackened earth. "Whatever that was, it came out of Tenchi alright, but there is no clear connection to the power of Tsunami or Jurai, I think. Something about this troubles me greatly."  
  
"You're thinking about the prophecy just like I am, aren't you," Katsuhito asked. "I think that's what it is, but I don't understand it. The legend never explained how the prophecy would unfold, only that it could occur."  
  
"You know what I think," Washu asked as she turned to Katsuhito. "I think that we're dealing with another kind of power. And I fear the results of this force joined with the power of Jurai. I'm afraid of what Tenchi could become. Yes, I am thinking of the prophecy. But do you really believe."  
  
"I supposed that on some level, I've always known," Katsuhito mused. "His goodness of heart, his courage and his strength have always struck me as exceptional, but with the addition of his light hawk wings, I do believe it. Tenchi is the golden Avatar. This dilemma with Ryoko has only served to reassure that feeling."  
  
Washu interjected. "It worries me, as well. With Ryoko in the equation, I'm worried about Tenchi's mental state. He's breaking down, you know, and if he continues, the prophecy may very well be true. How do we protect Tenchi? How do we protect ourselves * from * Tenchi? If the Avatar falls, he would wield more power than even Kagato tried to attain through Tsunami." Washu looked up at Katsuhito. "If Tenchi comes to control both of those powers, and then cracks, no one will be safe. If he falls, there will be no place to hide, and absolutely no way to stop him."  
  
"That is why I think that we must teach Tenchi to master his powers," Katsuhito said solemnly. "It may be our only hope."  
  
Washu looked at him in disbelief. Teaching a boy to control power that could destroy a planet? Maybe even a galaxy? It was absurd.  
  
  
  
Tenchi could sense it. The eerie quiet of the sunny afternoon made him suspicious as he walked back to the house from the carrot fields, and when he felt the wind stop blowing, he knew that there was going to be trouble. He thought about running, but the big basket of carrots was sure to slow him down. There was no escape, and he knew it. There was nowhere to hide. He pulled his bokken out of the basket, preparing himself for the onslaught. Ryoko insisted that he carry it with him at all times, ever since they had begun sparring together like she had suggested. It turned out that she was just as peculiar as grandfather was, when it came to training. She never announced when practice would begin. She would just charge at him, and he'd have to be ready for it, or she'd make him pay for it later. Suddenly, he heard rustling from the brush just ahead, and he prepared for the attack he knew was coming. Tenchi brought his bokken up to a guard position; he knew she always attacked first.  
  
"I know what you're up to," he shouted, "and I don't think it's funny, Ryoko. You * promised * that we wouldn't spar while I'm trying to get the fieldwork done. You can't just make promises like that and break them, you know."  
  
Silence. Nothing but silence. Tenchi thought that maybe he was becoming slightly paranoid. After all, it could have been the wind blowing through the tall grass. After five minutes of silence, he put his bokken back into the basket, picked it up, and began to walk towards the house again.  
  
It was harder for Tenchi to sense flying attackers, mainly because he couldn't hear the footsteps. However, since he had grown accustomed to the leaping attacks after so long, he knew when the impact would occur. He immediately tensed right as he heard the familiar "swoosh" noise that his leaping attacker made as she silently charged him.  
  
"Tenchhhhhiiiiiiii," Ryoko shouted as she tackled him from behind. The force of the impact sent him tumbling forward, with Ryoko following as she fell. They hit the ground with a firm thud, carrots spewed out of the basket all over the pathway. Ryoko laughed giddily as she sat on top of Tenchi, grinning at her prey.  
  
Tenchi wore a scowl on his face. They had been sparring all summer, and he still hadn't been able to successfully defend even one of her opening attacks. This wasn't an attack, however, and in a way, was even more embarrassing for Tenchi.  
  
"You know," she whispered as she sat on Tenchi's stomach, bringing her face right up to his, "you're really cute when you're acting paranoid, Tenchi." Ryoko kissed him gently and once again found it pleasing when he didn't try to run away. That was one of the things that had taken some getting used to for her. She was so used to him running that she always kissed him quickly, before he could break away. One of the greatest perks for her, she found, was that Tenchi actually enjoyed, long passionate kisses.  
  
Tenchi exhibited this desire as he looked up at Ryoko's golden, fiery eyes, and sighed contentedly. Then he reached up for her, put his arms around her neck, and drew her close. He kissed her passionately as they lay there on the ground otherwise motionless, neither one wanting to return to the real world. After a while, Ryoko was distracted by more rustling in the grass. She broke off the kiss with Tenchi and looked over where the noise was coming from.  
  
"You can come out now," she shouted, "It's all yours."  
  
Tenchi held a puzzled look on his face as he wondered who was hiding in the grass. Suddenly, Ryo-ohki jumped out from the shadows, and immediately took to the carrots.  
  
"I bribed her to help me distract you," Ryoko grinned. "I knew you'd drop the carrots."  
  
Tenchi just lay there, smiling up at his love. It was one of his most favorite things. The way she was so strong. The way she would hug him so tightly that he would fall over. He absolutely loved her affection, and he couldn't imagine his life without her.  
  
"So, what is it that you want, Ryoko," Tenchi said, smiling. "I hope that you didn't go to all the trouble of costing me a days worth of work, just because you felt like it." He smiled again.  
  
"No silly," she replied. "I just did this because I love you, and I missed you. It's no fun doing chores inside, especially when you're out here." The space pirate grinned widely, as they held onto each other for just a moment.  
  
"I love you, Ryoko," Tenchi finally said, for at least the seventh time today. He made it a point to tell her he loved her as many times as he possibly could during the day. He wanted her to know that he cared, and he wanted to make up for all those months of not being able to tell her.  
  
"She looked down at him. "I love you too, Tenchi, with all my heart." She sighed. "You make me so happy. I never want to spend a day without you." She paused. "Tenchi," she asked. He nodded in response. "Tenchi, promise me that you will never leave me."  
  
"I promise, Ryoko. I promise, with all my heart and soul."  
  
  
  
Fate, it seems, is not without a sense of irony.  
  
  
  
"What was that, Tenchi," Katsuhito inquired. "I thought I heard you say something."  
  
"Nothing, grandpa. It was nothing at all." Tenchi sulked as he hoped the lesson would end soon. He couldn't take too much more of this meditation and training today. Who really gave a damn about light-hawk wings anymore? There was nothing left worth protecting, he thought. All that he cared about had been torn from him, and all that was left was a bitter shell of his life. He was a shadow of himself, a shell of a man. He could hardly keep up with the chores, and he dragged himself through life as though his pain would go on forever. In a way, it * would * go on forever.  
  
Suddenly, Katsuhito was very agitated with him, and swung the bokken at Tenchi. He could sense what Tenchi was thinking, and it angered him greatly. The training sword sliced through the air, but shattered as it came to a sudden halt. It had slammed into a lighthawk shield. The same kind that Katsuhito himself had used to repel Kagato's attacks.  
  
"There is always something worth protecting," Katsuhito growled, reading Tenchi's mind from the expression on his face. "Only a fool would say otherwise, and your mother and father did not raise you to be stupid!" He grunted, trying to calm himself. "I am glad to see that you are mastering your training, Tenchi." Katsuhito's face was red with frustration. "The light-hawk wings are not easy to become proficient with, yet you have come a long way since we began training again. I thank you for your diligence, but we still have a long way to go."  
  
"Maybe it's time you took a break, Katsuhito" A voice called out from the shadows. "I mean, you guys have been at it all day. Besides, it's my turn to teach him."  
  
"I suppose you're right," Katsuhito said, standing up. He looked back at Tenchi. "Remember, Tenchi, when you give up, when you stop dreaming, it's time to die. There is always something worth fighting for." With that, Katsuhito left the shrine office.  
  
Washu emerged from the shadows, and took a seat on the floor in front of Tenchi. She looked into his tired eyes, and grinned ever so slightly.  
  
"Fate, it seems, is not without a sense of irony," she quoted. "He may not have heard you say that, but I did. Tell me something. where did that come from?"  
  
"It's from an American movie I saw once," he replied. "There are a few lines I like from that movie. They seem to fit my life well."  
  
"Really," she responded. "Can you give me another one?"  
  
He paused for a moment, trying to recall all that he had learned from the film, in order to pick out the one gem that held true.  
  
"As a species, human beings define their reality through misery and suffering," he quoted.  
  
Washu pondered the statement for a moment, and then turned back to Tenchi. "I think I understand," she replied. "I understand the quote, and I think I understand you. I know you're tired of thinking damned happy thoughts to get those stupid light-hawk wings to work. I know how it pains you. I know it feels like your memory is betraying you. And I know you feel like giving up." She paused. "I'll tell you why we have to keep on training, Tenchi," she whispered, "but you have to promise not to let your grandfather know that I told you. There will come a day when you will have to save her. We are training you because something even we can't see is just beyond the horizon; it will involve her, and you as well. Something so big, we don't understand it."  
  
With that, Washu got up and walked outside. Tenchi silently followed. As they stood at the top of the Masaki shrine, the sun shone brightly, and it looked to be another peaceful day. Something about the goodness of it all annoyed Tenchi and Washu; they needed something to break up the serenity of the moment.  
  
"Now, concentrate your pain," she told him. "Pick a focal point, choose an angry memory, and unleash your fury. Show me the hell sabre."  
  
Tenchi bunched his brow together, his anger flowing, and within seconds, he shone a brilliant yellow and orange light. He was thinking about all the hurt now. Not about the good times, but rather, all the horrible things he had witnessed.  
  
* Leave me the hell alone! I need my own goddamned space sometimes. *  
  
Tenchi raised his arms over his head, fists clenched together. A large, wide beam of yellow energy erupted forth from his hands, and as he brought them down from above his head in a circular motion, the beam arced through the sky, obliterating everything in its path. Birds, bugs, trees; everything in the way was turned to flaming ashes immediately. As his extended arms leveled in front of him, his anger increased, as the memories became more vivid.  
  
* Stop acting like such a child. I'll talk to you when I have the time, alright? *  
  
The beam widened as his rage broadened as more raw power coursed through his body and powered the hell sabre he had just unleashed, leaving a path of destruction through the Masaki forest area. When he could sustain the thought no longer, the beam faded, leaving flaming debris in its wake. He was tired of thinking. So tired of having to push his mind to the very edge in order to satisfy grandfather and Washu. He hated being their. their guinea pig. He just wanted to go back to sulking, to his depressed little world, where he could seal himself off from everyone else and just cry. That's what he wanted.  
  
Washu took a seat on the steps to the shrine office. She looked up at Tenchi, and then patted the ground next to her, hinting that she wanted him to sit with her. He noticed and complied, wondering what else she had planned to test him on today. He was tired of blowing up rocks, trees and bugs with his anger. He wanted all the burden to just disappear, so he could mourn in the silence of his own heart. More than anything else, he just wanted her to return. Each night, he hoped and prayed that she would come back.  
  
"I know what it does to your mind, Tenchi," Washu stated suddenly, breaking the silence. "I know because I've been there." She sighed, once again, delving into her memories of pain. "I often wonder why my husband allowed himself to be taken from me. Why he took my child, and why he had to play a willing part in destroying me. And when it was all over, I was left with nothing but the contents of my own heart and mind. Somehow, it didn't seem like enough. Like I had been cheated out of everything. He loved me more than any other person I had ever met, and I thought to myself."  
  
"If she loved me that much, and even she could leave me, what does that mean about the rest of the world. If she won't care, does it mean that no one will ever love me the way I want to be loved," Tenchi said, filling in Washu's sentence.  
  
Washu nodded. "What are you thinking about, Tenchi?"  
  
"Everything about her," the crown prince of Jurai replied.  
  
  
  
It was movie day. One of the things that Tenchi had learned about Ryoko was that she really loved movies. Living in the country made it harder to experience new movies as frequently as city dwellers did, and seeing the movie previews on TV didn't seem to help much, so Tenchi made an extra effort to make his new love happy at least once a month. Tenchi had proposed movie day as a special day when he and Ryoko could escape to the city to watch movies all day long. Tenchi saved his money all month long, as movies were becoming much more expensive, but it was worth it. He loved the joyful look in Ryoko's eyes as she looked over the many titles of movies that they had the option of seeing. Tenchi always brought enough money so they could watch two or three movies, if Ryoko felt like it. To make the day even more special, Tenchi decided that movie day should be on the 19th day of each month, their anniversary, the night Tenchi finally expressed his feeling for Ryoko. Movie day always ended with dinner at a nice restaurant, ever since Ryoko had learned to improve her table manners.  
  
  
  
The first time Tenchi had taken Ryoko to dinner, it was almost a disaster. All the patrons in the restaurant were staring, as Tenchi tried to hide under the table. Ryoko was. a spectacle, to say the least, when it came to eating. 'Garish' didn't even begin to describe her. While Tenchi knew how she ate at home, he just assumed that she was aware of how. peculiar it looked in public. It seemed, however, that Ryoko thought her eating habits were perfectly normal. Her reaction to the staring didn't seem to help Tenchi's plight either.  
  
"What the hell is everybody staring at," the agitated pirate shouted as she noticed the all eyes trained on her. The restaurant patrons all turned away, commenting to each other about the spectacle before them. For Tenchi, it was an utterly mortifying experience. If it weren't for the fact that Ryoko seemed to enjoy the meal so much, Tenchi would have found it a complete loss. The only saving grace was Ryoko, even though she was the problem as well. His heart, however, dictated that he love anything that brought her happiness. And so with that, the restaurant became one of his favorites, and one of his most cherished memories, despite the embarrassment.  
  
For Ryoko, however, the story was a bit different. She was content to let those 'voyeuristic' people go to hell, when she caught sight of Tenchi, her anger faded, and she was suddenly ashamed of herself. Again. She had embarrassed him in public, again. It seemed like she could never get it right. There was always something wrong, and she knew that it was always her fault. Her carefree life in space influenced her behavior, and she was not accustomed to caring about what other people thought or felt about her. After all, most of the galaxy wanted to see her hanging from the gallows for the destruction and mayhem she caused, statute of limitations or not. Tenchi, however, was something different altogether. He actually relished in her company, and even though he tolerated the embarrassment, she knew it was killing him. Ryoko pushed the plate away, put down her chopsticks, and looked down at the floor. She had let him down, again.  
  
They walked out in silence that night, hand in hand. Ryoko was too ashamed to say anything, and Tenchi too confused to know what to do. He looked at her as she walked. She * was * beautiful, even more so this evening. After all, she had dressed up for movie day, and took extra special care to make him happy. The evening was perfect, except for the restaurant, and Tenchi decided not to let it end on a sour note. He stopped in his tracks, pulling on her hand. When she stopped as well, he looked at her sullen face, full of frustration and embarrassment. Tenchi quickly moved to hug her, and kissed her gently on the forehead, as she looked down at the ground. He took his left hand and tried to raise her chin up, so that they would be eye to eye, but she resisted.  
  
"Hey," he whispered gently as she looked up at him. His bright, happy eyes were there again, and she knew that she could not pout forever. His eyes could melt away all of her anger, all her fear and all of the shame. She couldn't help but smile, and he laughed, seeing her happy once again. Then, just to make the moment more special, he leaned in and kissed her lips gently. She closed her eyes and parted her lips, and they soon held each other tightly as they kissed passionately. It was a cold winter night, but the world seemed far away from them. They finally broke their kiss, which seemed to last forever, and continued walking. It wasn't very late in the evening yet, but they were headed home. The bus to get them back to the countryside would stop by in half an hour, so they had some time to kill.  
  
"Hey," he said suddenly. "I know it's cold, but how about some ice cream?" * Ice cream * another one of Ryoko's weaknesses. She agreed immediately, and so the pair walked down the block, toward a small ice cream parlor. They stepped inside, and the place seemed happy. It was one of those American franchises that had opened up in Japan recently, a sign of the changing economic times. The walls were painted a bright pink, with posters of smiling blonde haired, blue eyed children playing on gassy fields while holding ice cream cones. Other pictures featured the weekly ice cream special. In the corner, a small white refrigerator with a glass door held some smiling ice cream cakes, shaped like clowns. A small girl, perhaps a year younger than Tenchi, appeared behind the counter. She wore a pink shirt that matched the interior of the shop, and a white apron, along with a paper hat.  
  
"Welcome. What can I do for you this evening," the girl cheerfully asked. Tenchi already knew what he wanted: just a plain vanilla scoop in a cup. Ryoko, however tried several free samples of the various ice creams before settling on pistachio almond in a cone. It was the tastiest one she tried, and the green hue of the ice cream seemed to attract her attention as well. Tenchi paid for the ice cream, spending most of the leftover money he had for the day. He didn't mind, though. After all, this is what he saved it for. They sat, eating for ten minutes or so, before Tenchi realized that they were definitely going to miss the bus unless they left right then. As they walked down the street, happily chatting along the way. Several old couples passed them, smiling at the cute pair. Ryoko held Tenchi's arm in hers, and they looked very happy together. An old woman even commented about how beautiful the two looked together.  
  
"It looks like you two are truly in love," the happy old woman remarked as she stopped them. "I can see that you two will be together for a long time. What beautiful children you two will have," she exclaimed before walking off. Tenchi and Ryoko smiled, and continued on, making it to the bus stop right on time, only to find the bus had not arrived yet. They sat on the bench, under a street lamp, and Ryoko cuddled up against Tenchi for warmth.  
  
  
  
On this particular morning as Tenchi woke excitedly to movie day, and as he did every 19th morning of the month, he thought back to that first happy movie day. He smiled in bed as he felt her warmth pressed up against him. Ryoko slept peacefully next to him, naked, as did he. The sun was shining through the window, and still she slept. They'd had a busy night, as she certainly did her best to wear him out. Tenchi, it seemed, had done a better job of wearing her out, though. Ryoko continued to sleep peacefully as Tenchi slipped out of bed, and covered Ryoko's bare shoulders with the sheets. It was the end of summer now, and the days were still warm. Tenchi quickly dressed himself and slipped out of the room, trying not to wake his girlfriend of six whole months now. He wandered downstairs, where Sasami was busy preparing breakfast for the day, as Ayeka was setting the table.  
  
"Good morning, Sasami," he exclaimed as she glanced over his way. "Good morning, Miss Ayeka," Tenchi smiled as he walked up to the first Juraian princess. He gave her a big, warm hug, as his spirits were especially high that morning. As a matter of fact, Tenchi had become much happier and generally affectionate with everyone in the house as his relationship with Ryoko progressed. Ryoko did not consider Ayeka so much of a threat anymore, and as a result, the two did not fight so much anymore. They still argued from time to time, but for the most part, things were good. Ayeka smiled and hugged Tenchi back. Although it was not the kind of affection she had hoped for, it was still good to feel as though she was loved. In fact, it was Tenchi's big turn around that had convinced her to stay on Earth longer. Ever since he had gotten over the initial euphoric period where the only person who mattered to him was Ryoko, Tenchi had become a much happier person who was infinitely easier to talk to. In fact, for a while, Ayeka really wanted to leave, but hesitated due to the big struggle she put up with her father just to remain on Earth. She was glad that she had decided to stay, as Tenchi was becoming a great friend to her.  
  
Tenchi walked into the kitchen and gave Sasami a hug as she cooked, and looked out the window. "It sure is a nice day today, isn't it," he asked aloud, to no one in particular. "It's gonna be a good day, I can feel it. I hope it stays this nice outside for a while."  
  
Tenchi turned around and walked back to Ayeka, and began helping her to set the table.  
  
"Miss Ayeka," he asked, "are we still on for tomorrow? If the weather stays like this, we should have a good time."  
  
"Absolutely, Lord Tenchi," Ayeka happily giggled. "If we leave extra early, we can probably catch some pretty good ones. But don't forget your camera, like you did last time." The princess laughed, and it made Tenchi happy to see it. He felt so guilty about breaking her heart so many months ago that when he finally came to his senses, he realized that she was getting ready to leave for Jurai. He noticed how painful movie day could be for her, so he proposed a special day for her as well. The day after movie day was usually tiring for Ryoko, so she would get up to eat and then she'd head right back to sleep in Tenchi's room. Tenchi saw this as a golden opportunity to spend time with Ayeka, just to talk and enjoy the day.  
  
They did various things on their day together, but Ayeka's favorite activity was a good old-fashioned nature walk. She and Tenchi would roam the woods and countryside, looking at various flowers in bloom. They had recently started rare bird hunting on their nature walks, thanks to a mail- order guide that Tenchi had purchased for Ayeka. It contained a list of birds that could be found across the Japanese countryside, so on each walk, Tenchi would take his camera, to snap a picture of the newest finds. Ayeka's book was pretty empty; they were actually terrible at the hunt and had only amassed 12 of the hundred or so birds on the list. Even still, it was more about the time spent together that mattered to him.  
  
Tenchi grabbed a plate of food from Sasami and took it to Washu's lab, where he knew she was busy. Sometimes she was too busy to come out and eat, so he took her food into the lab, on occasion. When he walked in, she was not at the console, so he left the plate of hot food on a counter top nearby, and left a note for her. Tenchi always thanked her on his anniversary, just for having created Ryoko. Tenchi really was a happy man.  
  
He walked out of the lab, and returned to the breakfast table, where everyone, except for Ryoko was now assembled. They ate as usual, talking about this and that, before everybody stood to begin their respective days. Tenchi requested an extra plate from Sasami. He took the hot food upstairs to his room, where Ryoko still slept.  
  
Tenchi sat on the edge of the bed, looking at his love, and smiled. He placed the plate on the bed, and began fanning the food, so that the scent would find its way over to Ryoko. "Wake up, sleepy head," he whispered. "Look what I've got for you."  
  
  
  
Tenchi sat smiling across the table from Ryoko. The atmosphere in the restaurant was perfect for Tenchi's plans, and the fact that Ryoko enjoyed this new place so much. well, that was the icing on the cake. He had to admit, he hadn't really wanted to venture too far off from what he was accustomed to, and French cuisine certainly wasn't something he was familiar with. Still, he was certainly glad he had picked this place. It was so. perfect.  
  
The whole day had been perfect. They had left the countryside early, as the ride out to Tokyo would take a considerable while longer than the normal ride they took. The wait was well worth it, though, as Tenchi and Ryoko conversed calmly on all matter of things. The two were growing up together, it seemed. Ryoko was beginning to understand why pouncing all over Tenchi was not a good thing, and Tenchi was learning to respect Ryoko's thoughts and feeling in ways he had never considered. As the offspring of the great Washu, Ryoko found that she could easily hold her own in a conversation on various topics. That afternoon they talked about music the whole way. Tenchi loved all types of music, and was very excited about a concert he wanted to see in the late afternoon.  
  
When the bus finally arrived in downtown Tokyo, the two headed off to begin their afternoon of fun. They considered taking in an art museum, but when they passed by a large Cineplex, those thoughts faded from Ryoko's mind. She gazed at the marquee. 21 screens! American movies! Ryoko was hooked, as she quickly grabbed Tenchi's wrist and dragged him toward the box office. Tenchi bought tickets for the two movies Ryoko settled on, and they entered the building.  
  
During the first movie, Ryoko's eyes were glued to the screen. She sighed a contented sigh every once in a while, entranced by the romantic story transpiring. Tenchi wasn't really interested in the movie. For the whole two hours, he stared at Ryoko as she giggled, sighed, and held Tenchi closer while she enjoyed the movie. He didn't even understand the movie anyway. Something about email, a man with curly hair and a woman with blonde hair. He definitely decided that he did not like the movie, but he enjoyed the silent time he spent with Ryoko. The next movie was a lot more interesting to Tenchi. It had lots of car chases, explosions, shooting, guns, blood, guts. A testosterone pumping, adrenaline rush movie about cops and robbers. As Tenchi sat there watching, he occasionally glanced over at Ryoko, who, just as before in the 'chick flick,' was totally enthralled by the action on the screen.  
  
"Her tastes sure are stange," Tenchi commented to himself as he pondered the two movies she had chosen. It reflected a great deal of her charm, he reasoned. She was feminine, graceful and totally sexy as a woman, and he guessed that was why she chose the romantic comedy. Yet she had this toughness about her that made her easy to get along with, and Tenchi further reasoned that influenced the second movie choice.  
  
There they sat, smiling at each other. It was Tokyo's trendiest new restaurant from Europe. Ryoko and Tenchi sat in a dark but cozy little room where they had an amazing amount of privacy, considering the number of people trying to get tables at this new hot spot. Luckily, Tenchi had made reservations a month earlier, when he began carefully planning this special evening. Dinner was fantastic. Tenchi pulled out all the stops for Ryoko this evening, and she thoroughly enjoyed spending the day with him. After the movies that Ryoko picked, the two headed off for a symphony concert in the park that Tenchi suggested. Tenchi enjoyed the concert, as he had never had the opportunity to really see a great world symphony perform. They played several pieces that Tenchi knew, some that he hummed along to, but he loved the most about the concert was the performance of his absolute favorite symphony piece: Smetana's "The Moldau." Tenchi enjoyed the concert immensely, and afterward, he and Ryoko took a walk downtown before they finally made it to the restaurant, where they had enjoyed a great meal. They started with escargot, a light spinach salad, and for the main course, they both ordered the house specialty: duck a l'orange. A slice of Gran Mariner cake topped off the meal, which Ryoko could not stop raving to Tenchi about.  
  
"How did you ever find out about this place, anyway," Ryoko asked. "I've never tried anything like this before. I'm so glad you chose it "  
  
Tenchi smiled. "Actually, I found it on TV," Tenchi replied. "I was watching television one day, and this show about four chefs came on. One of them cooked nothing but French food, even though he's from Japan. They were interviewing him, and he mentioned this restaurant. It looked neat, so I thought we could give it a try."  
  
"Well, I'm glad you did. The food here is delicious, and I love the atmosphere," Ryoko said. "Things couldn't possibly get any better," the pirate smiled, "unless you proposed to me." She grinned.  
  
Tenchi just ginned, letting out a slight nervous laugh, before remembering what he wanted to do. He reached into his pocket, and pulled out the small box he had been carrying around all day. He left the box in his lap, where Ryoko could not see it. Then he looked up at her, and spoke.  
  
"Ryoko. I have something for you, but I need you to close your eyes."  
  
"Ooooooh! Is it a surprise? For me," Ryoko bubbled, excitedly.  
  
"Just close your eyes," Tenchi replied.  
  
"Alright, alright," Ryoko said before closing her eyes, grinning. "This had better not be a trick like last time, Tenchi. I'm warning you."  
  
Tenchi stood up and smiled, remembering the last practical joke he had played on her. He walked around to Ryoko's side of the table, and flipped open the box. He pulled out a small silver chain, and excitedly placed it around Ryoko's neck, and fastened it. The thin silver chain looked elegant on her, he though, as he walked back to his seat. Sitting down, he smiled and told Ryoko to open her eyes.  
  
Ryoko looked down and picked up the necklace with her hand, admiring it for just a moment. It shone brightly, even in the dim light of the restaurant, and it brought a great smile to her face.  
  
"Oh Tenchi," she cried. "It's beautiful. I love it. This is amazing. Nobody's ever given me something this nice before. Tell me Tenchi, how does it look on me?"  
  
Tenchi smiled as he gazed at Ryoko. "It looks gorgeous on you. You look so beautiful right now," he said, admiring her beauty. "Ryoko, I've got something else for you," Tenchi began.  
  
"Wait, Tenchi," Ryoko interrupted. "I've got something for you, too," she said, reaching into the handbag she carried with her. She retrieved a compact disc, placed it face down on the table, and slid it over to Tenchi. "I hope you like it, my love," she said.  
  
Tenchi's eyes lit up when he turned the case over. "Ryoko," he said. "How did you know?" I never mentioned."  
  
"I remember hearing you talk about it with Ayeka, so I just had to get it for you. I hope it's what you want; I'm afraid I don't know that much about this kind of music."  
  
"It's perfect," Tenchi smiled. "I didn't even know they made this sort of thing. I've never seen it anywhere in Japan."  
  
"I had to special order it. They shipped it over from America," Ryoko replied. "I really hope you like it."  
  
"Oh Ryoko, I already love it," Tenchi replied, holding up his newest CD.  
  
The complete Alfred Reed Collection: a three CD set. Tenchi loved Alfred Reed's music ever since he had gone on a field trip last school year to hear a nearby university band play. He really loved the Alfred Reed program they had put on. "Armenian Dances" and "The Hounds of Spring" really sparked Tenchi's interest, but it was "Russian Christmas Music" that had totally hooked Tenchi. The CD in his hands contained "Russian Christmas" and all his other favorites. Tenchi smiled widely.  
  
He looked down, remembered the remaining contents of the black box he held, and looked up at Ryoko. "Now, Ryoko," he said, "I have one last surprise for you." He opened the box again, and placed it in front of Ryoko, who was still admiring her necklace. She was stunned when she looked at the box.  
  
"Oh my God! Tenchi," was all she could say.  
  
Inside the box rested the two gems that were previously held in the hilt of Tenchi-ken.  
  
  
  
The day Tenchi had to go back to school, Ryoko cried for hours. It wasn't like her to be so weak, but the strong bond that she and Zero had formed with Tenchi simply tore her to pieces. Tenchi had informed her two weeks ahead of time, so that she could prepare, but it still did her little good. She was shattered, it seemed, even though he would only be gone for a few hours. She begged him to take her with him, but she knew he would say no. Even she realized that it was impossible, and that she'd only get him into trouble if she did go with him. So, after a tearful goodbye, Tenchi kissed Ryoko gently before heading out the front door of the house toward the bus stop. It pained Ryoko too much to follow him to the road, so she stayed behind, retreating to Tenchi's room where she threw herself on the bed, collapsing in tears.  
  
"That certainly was something," Washu commented, sitting at the breakfast table with Sasami, Ayeka and Katsuhito as Ryoko rushed past, up the stairs, and into Tenchi's room. "You'd think he was never coming back, judging by that reaction."  
  
"Love certainly does strange things to people," Katsuhito quietly commented.  
  
"Well, I don't know about the rest of you guys," Sasami added, "but I'm worried about her. She seemed so sad right now. I hope she is going to be okay. It's going to be hard for her to get through the rest of the school term like this."  
  
"She'll get over it," Washu replied. "She can't stay like this forever. It'll get easier on her as the term progresses."  
  
"Don't you think you're being a little hard on her, miss Washu," Ayeka asked as the scientist grinned. "It's easy to make fun of her when you're the one that has to deal with that kind of separation. I for one can understand that sort of pain."  
  
Ayeka sat silently for a moment, thinking back on the horrible day she found out about Tenchi and Ryoko. The day she walked in on them in bed. The thought of it was too much to bear, and so she quickly put it out of her mind. She quickly stood up, and walked into the kitchen. She prepared a plate for Ryoko, and placing it and a cold drink on a tray, made her way up to Tenchi's room, where she knew Ryoko would be sulking.  
  
"Miss Ryoko," Ayeka called out as she knocked on the door, "may I please come in."  
  
"Go away," came the reply. Ayeka thought about turning around and heading back downstairs, but her friendship with Tenchi, her moral sense, and even through it was hard to even say it, her * genuine * friendship with Ryoko told her otherwise. She slid the door open, and entered the room. It was dark, as Ryoko had drawn the shades closed.  
  
"I said leave me alone," Ryoko growled in frustration. She was sitting on the bed, trying to hide her sobbing.  
  
"I'm afraid I can't do that," Ayeka replied calmly. "Not when you're like this. I can't go about my day worried about you. Here, I brought you some breakfast, and I thought we could talk," the princess said as she placed the food in front of Ryoko.  
  
Ryoko sighed. "thank you, Ayeka, but I just can't talk right now."  
  
"I understand," Ayeka replied. She sat close to Ryoko, and leaned over to give her a big hug. She embraced her former rival tightly, trying to console and comfort her in her time of need, the way the princess knew Tenchi would have wanted.  
  
"It's alright, Ryoko," Ayeka continued, gently patting Ryoko's back. "It's okay. You can cry. I know how it hurts, but you need not worry. Tenchi is coming back in the evening, and he'll always be here for you. He'll always come home to you."  
  
"I. I know, Ayeka," the pirate sobbed. "But it's just so hard. I've spent every minute of every day with him for the past six months, and I don't know what to do."  
  
"I know how you feel," Ayeka said, as she released Ryoko. "I understand pain very well, Ryoko. I want to talk to you, so I can help you through this, but I respect your need for privacy, as well. I'm going to go back downstairs and help Sasami clean up. Now, when you feel better, you come downstairs, and we'll have a drink, watch some television, and talk if you'd like. I'll stay here if you want, but I think you probably need some alone time." The princess stood quickly.  
  
"Thank you, Ayeka," Ryoko replied as she looked down at the floor. "Hopefully, I will be downstairs a bit later." She half-heartedly attempted to smile.  
  
Ayeka nodded as she made her way out the door. It certainly looked like it was going to be a long semester.  
  
Around lunchtime, Ryoko wandered out of Tenchi's room and into the hallway. Her eyes were red, and she appeared more frail than ever before. She quietly crept down the stairs and took a seat on the couch in front of the television. It wasn't on, but she stared at the screen anyway, trying to concentrate her thoughts, if just for a moment. Her whole body ached as thought she was sick, and her heart hurt more than she could have ever imagined. She felt depressed and silly at the same time. After all, he was going to come back. It was just a few hours, but then again, she had never been more than 20 feet away from him for the past few months, and it was hard to get used to the feeling of being alone.  
  
Ryoko was lost in her own thoughts for a moment, when she was startled back to consciousness by Ayeka.  
  
  
  
She had to get away. It felt like her mind was about to explode, like the very logic which held her was world together had suddenly betrayed itself. All reason, all sensibility, all things reasonable were suddenly torn asunder. It was as if the world had been turned upside down, and only she was privy to the damage done. She was so stunned that the tears didn't even flow from her. Shock. it was the shock of the unholy scene she had just witnessed.  
  
Ayeka ran as hard and fast as her legs would carry her. She needed to get out. She needed to clear her mind of the awful sights and sounds she had walked in on. Not only was the demon woman naked, fornicating with Tenchi. HER Tenchi. but worst of all, the dagger to her heart was that he was enjoying it. He was moaning, begging Ryoko for it. Like some perverted, immoral. NO. she couldn't bring herself to think the word. Lord Tenchi was a good man, and it seemed obvious to Ayeka that Ryoko must have been using some sort of trickery.  
  
"Obvious? Obvious," she thought. "Is that really what I believe? Is it really trickery, or is it what I have feared since the day Lord Tenchi yelled at me in the Kitchen?"  
  
Ayeka staggered, falling to her knees, as her legs finally gave out next to the lake. She sat at the water's edge, trying to rationalize what had happened. The flood of raw emotion overtook her, and almost without sound, the first princess of Jurai was in tears. The memories filled her mind, and each one of the tender moments played back like a movie. She was so sure that he would eventually pick her! How could it be that Ryoko had won?  
  
Ayeka sobbed silently as the cool night air sent a chill through her body. Tiny ripples emanated on the lake's surface from where her tears fell. All the pain she had endured; all the waiting, and hoping. The endless nights of wanting. were they all in vain?  
  
She stood up, looking up at the sky, at the moon. As the magnetic pull of the brilliant sphere affects the seas, so too did the moon unbalance Ayeka's emotions. At that moment, with the tears streaming down her face, Ayeka came to a decision. She could not stay here any longer. It was simply too much to bear. She began to step forward, plunging her delicate bare feet into the icy black water. The moon shimmered on the surface of the lake's water, and Ayeka wanted to join the shattered remains of Ryu-Oh, entombed at the deepest part of the lake. She waded into the water, still sobbing, unable to deal with all she had seen that evening. She was nearly up to her neck in the water, and it was freezing. There was no doubt in her mind that if the water did not claim her, the cold would. One could die from exposure to the elements in a matter of minutes, and Ayeka was determined to meet her end. She still could not believe.  
  
"Was all my suffering in vain. Did I sacrifice for nothing," she sobbed aloud, as she tried to carry herself onward into the water.  
  
The next thing she heard was the sound of something plunging into the water, followed by a hand wrapping around her arm. Ayeka turned her head, only to find herself staring into the burning eyes of Ryoko.  
  
"No," Ryoko shouted at her. "It WASN'T for nothing. You DIDN'T waste your time. You're not a failure," Ryoko said as she hoisted the Juraian princess up by her arm.  
  
"Let me go, let me gooooooo," Ayeka shouted, thrashing while Ryoko lifted her out of the water. She began to sob violently. "Haven't you done enough already. You ruined my life today! Now you're out to ruin my death, as well?"  
  
Ryoko's face turned red with anger, and the golden glimmer in her eyes lit up like fire. With her free hand, Ryoko slapped Ayeka squarely across the face.  
  
"Is that what you think, Ayeka? That your time here was a waste? That your life is ruined? Well I've got news for you, little girl," Ryoko growled. "Tenchi is not a waste of your time. Tenchi means everything to me, and I won't let you say that your friendship with him was worthless. Tenchi is my world, and he thinks that you're one of the greatest people he's ever met. I'll be goddamned if you think that you can toss that aside. As much as I hate to say it, none of us could get along without you. You're NOT going to be selfish. Not tonight, princess."  
  
Ryoko floated over the lake, holding the shivering princess by her left arm. Ryoko was shaking too, astonished by the power of her own emotions. All she ever really wanted was for Ayeka to be out of the picture, and yet, when the opportunity presented itself, Ryoko could not even hesitate to rescue Ayeka from herself. Suddenly, Ryoko's heart was filled with sadness.  
  
"Tenchi loves you so much," Ryoko stammered, "That he'd just die without you. He says you're one of his best friends, and because he cares so much about you, that make you more important to me than you'll ever know."  
  
Ryoko glided over the surface of the lake, setting Ayeka down near the water's edge. Ryoko put herself between Ayeka and the lake, so that the princess could not make a successful attempt to dive back in. As Ayeka shivered on the ground, limp from her sorrow, Ryoko looked around frantically. She had to warm Ayeka quickly, or the cold could still prove fatal, being so far from medical attention. Ryoko summoned a glowing ball of her orange energy, and quickly set some of the grass around the lake on fire. She needed something to keep Ayeka warm. Looking over at the sobbing princess, still convulsing on the ground, Ryoko quickly scooped her up into her arms, and held her tightly.  
  
Ryoko sat there for what seemed like an hour, holding Ayeka uncomfortably close. In reality, it was only a matter of minutes, but the urgency of the moment seemed to drag on forever. Ryoko was deep in thought when a sound in the distance broke her concentration. Footsteps. It was Tenchi.  
  
"Ryooookoooo," Tenchi cried out as he rushed toward them on foot. Ryoko called to him from her seat on the ground.  
  
"Tenchi! Quick. get back inside and get Ayeka some dry clothes, a blanket, and something warm to drink. Do it now!"  
  
Tenchi slid to a halt, sensing the panic in Ryoko's voice. He did what she said, realizing what Ryoko already knew. They had to get Ayeka dry before they even attempted to move her, as the shock to her system was serious. He returned immediately with clothing, towels, a blanket and some hot tea. Working quickly, they stripped her of her best kimono, which she had intended on dying in, and toweled her off. Ryoko put the new set of clothes on her as Tenchi wrapped her in a blanket. The three were soon huddled around the fire, trying to generate enough warmth to bring Ayeka out of an almost comatose state. Ayeka came to for a brief moment, opening her eyes, looking into Tenchi and Ryoko's worried eyes as they watched her. Then her world went black. She had passed out from the confusion and the pressure of the moment.  
  
  
  
Ryoko had been very brave that morning. She hadn't started to cry until after she had walked Tenchi to the bus stop, and even then, it was only for a brief moment. Ryoko phased back into the Masaki home, her eyes still a bit red from the tears she was trying to conceal. Ayeka and Sasami sat in the TV room, watching the morning news as the reporter went over the past day's events. He blathered on about politics, but Ryoko wasn't paying attention. She was thinking hard about Tenchi, and how she was going to manage getting through the rest of the school term. It had only been three weeks, and it wasn't really getting any easier for her. She had just learned to control her outward emotions a bit better, in an attempt to appease everyone else in the house.  
  
"Ryoko," Ayeka had turned to her, "have you ever considered doing something to pass the time when Tenchi is not around? Don't you have any hobbies that you could take advantage of?"  
  
Ryoko paused and thought for a moment. "I already tried that last week, Ayeka," Ryoko replied, "and trust me, there isn't enough sake around here to keep me from thinking about Tenchi."  
  
"That's not exactly what I had in mind, Ryoko," Ayeka replied. "Is there anything you like to do that doesn't involve Tenchi OR getting drunk?"  
  
  
  
It really was a brilliant idea. Ryoko couldn't believe that Ayeka had thought of it, even though in reality, she hadn't. Ryoko loved the feel of open flight in space, and the thrill of the business she had for so long forgotten. At the helm of Ryo-ohki, Ryoko guided the cabbit ship as it sailed through the stars. It was a graceful flight, filled with the freedom of Ryoko's youth. Each day for the past month, after Tenchi was on his way to school, Ryoko took to the skies, exploring all of the space she missed during her days as a ruthless pirate. During the past two weeks, she had brought Sasami and Ayeka on separate flights, just to show them around, and to show off her skill as a cabbit pilot. On each day since Ryoko had re-discovered her old passion for flight, she had returned home just a little bit later from her day out. On one particular day, Ryoko had stayed out so late that she was not able to make it back to Earth in time to greet Tenchi as he hopped off the bus.  
  
He stood at the edge of the road, looking around, surprised not to see Ryoko there waiting for him. He looked around, curious, wondering what was about to happen. Perhaps she was hiding, ready to pounce on him as he walked by. Maybe she was having another one of those days where she just had to drag him into the trees and make love to him right there on the ground. Maybe she was waiting.  
  
But she wasn't. After an hour of sitting there, Tenchi picked himself up off the ground, grabbed his briefcase, and began the solitary walk back to the house. Tenchi was well aware of her adventures in space. The very day that Ayeka mentioned the "hobbies" idea, Ryoko had excitedly explained her plans to Tenchi. Instead of loafing around the house waiting for him to return, she wanted to spend time rediscovering all that she had missed in the last 2,000 years. Tenchi was glad at the time, seeing how happy she was. but now.  
  
"It's not like her to miss me at the bus like that," Tenchi said to Ayeka, as they stood in the kitchen, sipping cold drinks. The expression on Tenchi's face told everything to Ayeka. The sheer worry, the pain, the uneasiness in his eyes was enough to make her cry, but she didn't. He looked out of the kitchen window, gazing up at the sky, hoping that she would return any minute. All he saw were the dying leaves on the tree. The leaves of autumn were falling from the trees. He had no idea how similar they were to him, about to begin their slow decent, floating from the heavens, crashing to the earth below. He turned back to Ayeka.  
  
"I mean, what if she's been hurt? What if she ran into trouble? With all the destruction she caused under Kagato, I'm sure that there's someone out there who would be more than happy to see her dead," Tenchi said.  
  
"I'm quite sure that nothing like that has happened, Tenchi. You just need to relax. I'm pretty sure she is just out there having fun. Maybe she lost track of the time," Ayeka said gently, trying to comfort him.  
  
Ryoko had almost gotten carried away. Ryo-Ohki was roaring past the stars when she spotted it on one of the monitors. There it was. A tiny little helpless cruise ship; filled with passengers, and money. It was the perfect target for an out of practice space pirate. Ryoko brought Ryo-ohki silently along side the large cruise vessel, being careful not to set off any sort of security. The cyan haired space pirate teleported herself onto one of the decks of the craft, and soon made her way to the bridge. Using dark corners as cover, along with her ability to phase through walls, Ryoko was soon standing right behind the captain. The only noise he heard was the sound of an energy sword being brought to life. The captain spun around, and to his terror was met with Ryoko's energy blade. She brought it right up to his neck, and grinned.  
  
"Take me to the ship's vault," was all she said.  
  
Ryoko did not return home until well after midnight. She slipped into the house silently, and tried to run to the bathroom as quickly as she could. She washed her hands and phased into a different outfit before going back out into the house, where she knew Tenchi would be waiting.  
  
He was sitting on a couch in the TV room, head in his hands, and he was crying. Ayeka and Washu were both sitting with him, trying to comfort him as he worried. He leapt to his feet as Ryoko entered the room, running over to her to embrace his true love.  
  
"You had me so worried," he sobbed as he buried his head in her chest. Ryoko put her arms around Tenchi to console him, and that's when he noticed it. Redness underneath her nails. Tenchi took a step back, and looked at Ryoko. When he saw it, he stumbled back farther, falling to the floor. He was shaking filled with horror and fear. He had hoped with all his might that it wasn't so, but it was.  
  
"Blood," was the only thing he could utter.  
  
Spattered on Ryoko's left cheek was fresh blood. The captain's blood.  
  
  
  
It was going to be so easy, she thought. She hadn't set foot on this planet in over 700 years, but with the full force of her three gems, and no Katsuhito to stop her, there was no way she could walk away from this one empty handed.. Not like last time. And with her recently developed ability to generate three of her ten lighthawk wings, she knew she was as powerful as Tenchi was, if not more so.  
  
The remains of slaughtered guards laid out a Ryoko's bloody path from her landing site to the center of the capital city. The crippled lay moaning, wailing as they died slowly. She approached the grand gates to the Juraian Royal palace, and nothing could have prepared her for what she saw. She stopped dead in her tracks. Staring straight back at her was a familiar face. It had been so long since she had seen him last, and it amazed her how his appearance had remained the same. And then she noticed his eyes. Instead of the familiar, lovely brown she had lost herself in so many times, she found herself gazing into two golden eyes that seemed like they were on fire. No. They WERE ablaze, she realized as the color of his eyes leapt and changed, like that of a fire.  
  
"Get out of my way. You have no business here. This is between me and Jurai," she said, forming a lighthawk sword. "I'm much more powerful than you are now, Tenchi. Get out of my way, before I have to hurt you."  
  
Tenchi stood his ground, remaining completely still. He did not even blink, as his angry gaze penetrated Ryoko's emotional shell. His lighthawk wings began to form around him, and he reached out, grabbing one and forming his own sword. He positioned himself in a guard position that she had once taught him, holding his sword up. His gaze became even angrier, and the flames in his eyes intensified. Suddenly, his lighthawk sword erupted in flames, and he began to shine a brilliant gold. Ryoko was stunned as Tenchi stood his ground, wielding the power of the lighthawk wings, now unified with the rage of the Kill Rhythm.  
  
"No, you have no business here, Ryoko" he spoke, plainly, despite the look of rage in his eyes. 


	3. The Blood of the Martyr

[Standard Copyright Disclaimer] Tenchi Muyo! and its associated characters are copyrighted material that belong to Animation International Company and the Pioneer LDC Corporation. I don't own any of the characters contained within this story; I didn't create the situations in which they live; as a matter of fact, all I did was put words in their mouths.  
  
[A brief note from the Author]  
This is my first fanfic ever. I've written fiction before, but never like this. I hope this doesn't offend anyone, especially true Tenchi Muyo fans. I've simply made an attempt to express my love for this series in a creative manner, which reflects my thoughts and feelings on love and life. As for the mechanics of this story, it loosely follows the storyline of the first 13 OAV episodes, and sort of picks up somewhere after they leave off. The material that this story follows is sort of based on a relationship I once had, so to all the people I know who were involved in that, I thank you for giving me material. This story is intended to be multi-part. This is the third of four parts I intend to write. Once again, Thanks.  
  
The Dark Heart  
  
A work of fiction, by hellthorne   
  
Part 3: The Blood of the Martyr  
  
"My Hate will die with you."  
~Robert the Bruce, Braveheart  
  
************************************************************************  
  
There it was. Standing in the middle of a flower-filled field, a giant monument to one of the greatest treasures in the universe loomed over the landscape. Ryoko gazed at it, taking in the intimidating sight momentarily. It was nearly the size of a tall building, yet it was carved out of a single piece of stone. Intricate writing covered the tall obelisk, yet Ryoko could not decipher it. She studied it carefully for a while, consulting the various books and devices that she had "borrowed" from Washu. Nothing she had could explain the mysterious writing.  
  
Ryoko had heard of this place many times over the past year and a half since she had returned to the life of a space pirate. Aside from the studies and scholarly books written about it, old pirate's tales described the immense wealth and power that could be obtained here. Legends stated that a mystical sword lay entombed within the shrine. The sword was believed to be a key to a city like no other. The city, legend said, spanned thousands of miles, and was made entirely of gold. The sword was also rumored to grant its bearer dominion over an entire army of perfect warriors. The sword itself bestowed upon its holder the power of lightness and dark. Ryoko had never fully understood the legends, but knew that the sword itself could fetch her quite a sum of money if sold to the highest bidder.  
  
Needless to say, many had attempted to locate this legendary place, but very few had ever located the planet on which it was said to exist. Of those who were astute enough to unravel the puzzle, none who had ever ventured there had ever returned. Ryoko considered herself lucky that Washu had once been so interested in the legend. Although Washu had been able to figure out the location of the temple, she had never harbored any desire to seek it out. Luckily for Ryoko, Washu had documented all of her studies carefully. The journey to this sacred place had been difficult, but thanks to Washu's diligence, Ryoko had succeeded where few else had.  
  
Ryoko stood across the field from the obelisk momentarily before she began to move. The massive stone pillar was surrounded by an entire field of colorful flowers, and seemed docile enough. Ryoko slowly approached the pillar, walking instead of flying, very much aware of the danger that loomed. She was several hundred yards away from the obelisk when she spotted one of the victims. She crept up to the skeletal remains of an adventurer, still clad in heavy armor, hidden amongst the mass of flowers. A double bladed photon sword lay in the dead warrior's hand, still glowing bright green. A red insignia was embedded in the warrior's armor. It was a round emblem marked with the word "Redria." A tiny little robot, shaped like a praying angel, lay nearby. It was smashed, but Ryoko could make out the word "Pian" engraved in the little angel's halo. Ryoko stood from where she was crouching, and continued on her way. She passed the remains of several other knights, thieves and warriors. Closest to the obelisk, Ryoko spied something that alarmed her greatly. Two skeletal knights lay in the flowers, impaled upon each other's weapon. It was not the arrangement of the knights that troubled her so, but rather, it was the armor that they wore. It was familiar to her, although she could not place it right away. She walked up to the unholy pair and looked closer, finally seeing the royal markings on the chest-plates of each knight. The insignia of the Jurai royal guard. It frightened her to see that even planet Jurai, the only victory that had ever eluded her, could fail in obtaining the treasure.  
  
Ryoko stood again, and silently vowed to obtain the sword. With it, she would finally take on Jurai, and this time she would win. Ryoko walked up to the massive obelisk, and studied it carefully. There were no indications of any openings on it. Yet the legend said quite clearly that the sword was inside. Ryoko thought for a moment, and then suddenly took a step back. She knew what to do. Ryoko summoned her energy sword, willing it longer than usual. She took the enormous energy blade and thrust it into the stone pillar, running her sword all the way through. Just then, the ground shook violently around her. It felt as though the entire planet was shaking. Still determined, Ryoko took her blade and began to float off the ground, running her sword up through the obelisk. She was determined to cut it in half. When she had reached the top, she looked down and saw that nothing had happened. The pillar was now in two, upright pieces. Ryoko flew back to the base of the obelisk and thought for a moment. She needed to find a way inside. She placed a hand on each of the two halves and with her mighty strength, began to pull the obelisk apart. Ryoko grunted as she focused all of her energy into tipping the two pieces off of their base. Suddenly, the pillars gave way and began to topple. Ryoko jumped back, watching the obelisk split in half. The two pieces slammed down on top of the flowers, shaking the ground. Ryoko looked at where the obelisk once stood and saw a large staircase leading into the ground. Ryoko took one step toward it, when a pillar of black flame erupted from the stariway. Black flame! Ryoko had never seen such a thing. She watched in horror as the once blue sky turned red. An inhuman wailing echoed from the flames, and Ryoko could feel an unholy presence about her. She watched with terror as the flowers around her feet wilted into an ashen gray. Then everything went black. Pitch black. The world was suddenly devoid of light, and Ryoko was terrified. She summoned another energy sword, but saw nothing. The familiar orange glow wasn't there. She could feel the warmth of her energy blade beside her, and knew that she was still alive, but somehow that black flame had drained all light from the sky. Ryoko stumbled toward the staircase, convinced that she could somehow navigate her way through the temple. She numbly tripped down the stairs, neither falling nor controlling her descent. She stopped at the bottom of the stairs, regaining her balance. Ryoko continued down into the darkness, dragging her hand against the wall for guidance. She walked for what seemed like a mile, when she heard a noise from behind her. It was the sound of footsteps.  
  
"I can see you are struggling, young lady," a dry, old voice called out of the darkness. "Let me light your way."  
  
She heard some clanking, and suddenly, an oil lamp was lit. Ryoko turned around to find a wrinkled old man, about 4 feet tall, standing in front of her. He carried a long wooden staff with the lamp latched onto the end. The lamp burned a completely unnatural, bright blue flame. He was dressed completely in black. Ryoko noticed that he had no pupils in his eyes. They were entirely white.  
  
"Do not be disturbed by my appearance, pretty lady. I am but a blind old man, here only to help you," the old man continued. "Welcome to the temple of everlasting darkness, Ryoko. I am DeVargas, caretaker of this sacred place."  
  
"How did you." Ryoko began to ask.  
  
"Hush," the old man replied. "You have no time for such questions. We know all about you, space pirate Ryoko, and have been expecting you for some time. I trust that you are here for the Blade of Gabriel?"  
  
Ryoko nodded her head slowly. DeVargas reached the end of his staff, and removed his lamp.  
  
"Here, take this," he said. "Follow this corridor down to its end. There you will find a room where no light escapes. In it, you will be able to see the Blade of Gabriel. It pierces all darkness. Be careful, though. The guardian is waiting for you."  
  
Ryoko slowly nodded her head. "The Guardian," she asked.  
  
"You will know soon enough," DeVargas replied. "I cannot help you anymore, but let me tell you this: In this place, your eyes can be your worst enemy. Don't trust them. Instead, rely on your instincts. And don't underestimate the guardian. I can see your foolish pride, girl, and it will be your undoing. The Dark Rider is not to be toyed with."  
  
With that, the little old man turned and disappeared into the darkness. Ryoko looked down the hallway, examining the path that lay before her. There were no traps that she could sense or see, but she felt as though the entire affair was somehow designed. To trap her. Ryoko began to walk down the corridor, hoping that something would give her the direction she needed. She thought back on all of the things she had done up to this point, and for some reason felt a sense of remorse. She could not figure out why, but she was sorry about something. The feelings made her nervous, as though she was expecting to die, yet her desire to prove her worth as a space pirate drove her feet forward. She came to a doorway at the end of the long hallway. The next room was sealed by a door, which had a large, grotesque image of a demon and an angel battling carved into its surface. Ryoko took hold of the heavy door and pulled it open, only to find more piercing darkness. Ryoko cautiously stepped into the darkness, holding the lamp in front of her. Its eerie blue glow was suddenly extinguished, and all that was left was pure nothingness. Then she saw it. Enveloped in a column of white light, the blade of Gabriel stood, sheathed, placed atop a pillar of gold.  
  
"Now," she thought, "nothing can keep me from Jurai."  
  
Ryoko realized that the sword was heavily guarded, and that there was more in the room than she could sense. Not knowing how to face her opponents, she decided to run for the blade and try to escape before anything had a chance to stop her.  
  
"You have done quite well, Ryoko," a voice in the distance said. "Truth be told, I didn't expect anyone to come this far. I certainly didn't think you were foolish to ignore DeVargas' warnings. Any other adventurer that has ever made it into the shine has run away in terror, only to be slain by the demons in their own minds. You are either quite brave, or extremely foolish."  
  
"Where are you," she cried out in reply. "Show yourself to me! Fight like a real warrior, not like a coward, hiding in the dark. I DARE you to come fight me."  
  
Ryoko was sick and tired of the mysterious nature of the shrine, and was eager to begin a fair fight for the treasure. She quietly prepared herself for an onslaught, when the room suddenly lit.  
  
It wasn't bright light. Instead, a very faint blue ambience slowly faded into view. Ryoko could see that she was standing in the middle of a very large dome, made entirely of stone. The room was circular, with only the one entrance through which she walked. Several torches began to light themselves, and soon the room was aglow with blue light. Looking down at the floor, Ryoko noticed the stars. there were stars on the floor. A giant star map was on the floor, casting the blue light all over the room. It was being projected from above, or so Ryoko thought. She looked up to find out where it was coming from, when she saw what was on the dome's ceiling. More stars, clouds of space gas, galaxies. Ryoko was looking at the universe, from its very center.  
  
An armored figure stepped into Ryoko's line of sight. He was tall and strong looking, but completely hindered by that clunky armor, she thought. He'd be easy to defeat, thanks to the weight and immobility that his armor provided. She sighed to herself.  
  
The guardian stepped toward Ryoko, clad in a suit of armor that was obviously several centuries old. Most of the armor was a shade of blood red, the rest a shiny mirrored finish, in which Ryoko could see her own reflection. Two heavy triangular plates, both covered with large, sharp spikes guarded the shoulders. His helmet was also blood red, with black metallic spikes protruding from the back, and a mirrored steel face guard in front. Sharpened steel spikes protruded from his shin guards as well, accentuating the fearsome image that the armor conjured.  
  
"A lot of people come here with delusions of grandeur and fame. A lot of people come here with dreams of wealth. I've never seen anyone like you, however. Nobody has ever come here to prove their worth as a warrior, and for that, I respect you, Ryoko," the guardian said. "But just the same, you are foolish, and your pride hinders you."  
  
"You can't scare me with your fast talk," Ryoko replied, her eyes narrowing. "I came here for that sword, and I'm not leaving here without it, as long as I breathe."  
  
"Your concern is misplaced, Ryoko," the guardian replied plainly. "You should be wary; you may escape here with your life, but your soul is in greater peril. I am not just a simple guardian for an ancient sword."  
  
Ryoko tightened her fists into balls, her anger flowing through her. "Enough talk," she shouted. "Come and fight me, you long-winded coward!"  
  
Ryoko summoned her energy blade and drew it into a guarded position. She stood across the arena from the guardian, waiting for him to attack.  
  
"As you wish," came his reply. He reached around and withdrew his sword from its sheath, which was strapped to his shoulder. It shone in the blue light, reflecting the entire room in its mirrored steel surface. The hilt looked like it was made of pure gold. Molded in the side was the image of a human skull adorned with silver detailing. The guardian assumed his defending stance, and drew the sword up in front of him. Ryoko could see her reflection in the steel blade.  
  
They stood there for what seemed like ages, staring into each other's eyes. At long last, Ryoko could stand it no longer, and she charged him. The space pirate thrust her energy blade forward at lightning speed, determined to run the guardian through in one swift move. Ryoko teleported across the area, hoping to take him by surprise, but was stunned herself when she rematerialized, only to find him gone. Ryoko's eyes shot upward, and she saw him, leaping through the air as though his armor was made of straw.  
  
He landed several feet away from her, and began his own charge, using her surprise to his advantage. When he was almost upon her, he suddenly sheathed his sword, and began to swing at her with his arm. Ryoko, seeing an opening, rammed her energy sword into his chest, hoping to see him fall over. Instead, she only managed to knock him back. He slid backward on the stone floor, stunned, but otherwise unharmed. That was when Ryoko struck him again, this time trying once again to impale his head upon her blade. She thrust the sword directly toward his face guard, and was stunned when it did not penetrate his armor. Instead, the steel seemed to dissipate her violent energy. She found that she could not drive the blade through him, no matter how hard she'd thrust. It seemed as though the armor was absorbing all the energy.  
  
That's when the guardian struck. She was too busy struggling with her own sword to notice, but he swung his left arm around again, striking her right arm. His spiked gauntlets tore into her flesh, and she quickly dropped her energy blade, stumbling backwards in immense pain. Her arm was bleeding, and she felt as though she could not breathe. The guardian stood in front of her. Clearly, she was no match for his armor. Ryoko was gearing up for a final assault, when he reached up and raised his faceguard. She found a pair of brown eyes staring back at her. They were much like Tenchi's eyes; the look was filled with pain, much the way that Tenchi's eyes welled with tears the last time she spoke to him.  
  
"This is not a fair fight, Ryoko. Your skill is incredible, and I commend you, but I cannot fight you like this," the guardian said. He reached over to his left arm, and began to unfasten his armor. He dropped piece by piece onto the floor. After all the various plates lay around his feet, he removed his gauntlets, and finally removed his helmet from atop his head. What Ryoko found was a boy not much older than Tenchi, clad entirely in black. His hair was dark brown, much like his eyes. He was tall and strong, with a proud, stately look.  
  
"Now, we can battle fairly. I will not have my armor to protect me from the blade of Ryoko," he said, continuing to stare into her eyes. They held the gaze for a long time.  
  
Ryoko lurched forward, preparing to attack again, when he spoke suddenly. "Your strong arm is injured. Shall we call this duel a draw?"  
  
Ryoko grunted and summoned her energy blade with her left hand. She once again held it in front of her, preparing to attack again. This time, she would surely slay him. "I can fight just as well with either hand, you weakling," she retorted.  
  
The guardian smiled and drew his weapon with his right hand. "If you will do battle with your weaker arm, then so shall I, so that none will be able to call this duel unfair." With that, he held up the heavy steel sword with his right arm. The two warriors stood only feet apart from each other, locked in a deadly gaze. Once again, Ryoko charged first.  
  
Ryoko found that her opponent was skilled in swordplay, as he countered every thrust she could manage. They battled for several minutes, when Ryoko remembered her advantage. Raising her injured arm, she shot several bolts of energy. The guardian leapt backwards and in a flash of light, a wide, fiery beam of energy burst forth from his free hand. It consumed Ryoko's energy blasts completely, and continued traveling, until it struck Ryoko. She fell backward, searing pain shooting all throughout her body. It felt like she was on fire.  
  
She lost consciousness for a moment. When she came to, he was standing over her, his blade sheathed once again. "If you would like to cheat, Ryoko you can," he said, "but be advised that I have several tricks up my sleeve, and I am certain that they are more powerful than anything you can dish out."  
  
Ryoko sunk with fear. She knew that she was as good as beaten, and for the first time in over a year, she felt true fear in her heart. She lay there silent, wondering how she would meet her end; how would put her to death?  
  
"You've lost your fighting edge, Ryoko," he said after a long while. "Either that, or mistress Washu was overly confident in you." He paused for a moment. "Although I have yet to witness her misjudge anything of great importance."  
  
"You. you know Washu," Ryoko asked, almost desperately.  
  
"Yes, indeed," the guardian replied, smiling. "I spent many a day in mistress Washu's company. I was. I was what you would call a spiritual advisor to her. She spent a great deal of time studying and learning of our thoughts and emotions, and our view on the spiritual nature of this universe. I was a pupil of hers as well, Ryoko. I learned much of her scientific way. With her infinite knowledge of the sciences, she forged that suit of armor over there. It is lightweight, thanks to her efforts. Its strength, and the ability to withstand your blade, however, comes from my faith."  
  
Ryoko sat up and looked at him. "Faith in what," she asked.  
  
"I believe in many things, Ryoko. Honor, karma, justice, to name a few," he said. "However, my power comes from my pain."  
  
She looked at him with a puzzled look on her face. He noted her confusion, and abruptly stood, unsheathing his sword.  
  
"Long have I stood here in watch over this sacred place. You are not just looking into the center of the universe," he said, pointing up to the slowly spinning stars in the dome. "This is the point where heaven and hell collide. This is a place of equilibrium, yet I am unbalanced. My love was stolen from me many, many centuries ago. I cursed the stars, the moons; the very fabric of existence for taking her from me. As punishment for my lack of prudence and understanding, I have been forced to guard this temple, and I have been grappling with my desire for revenge and my sense of justice. You see, Ryoko, I do not simply dwell here."  
  
He broke off for a moment. "I observe the universe from its center. I am very displeased with what I have found, and I wish to leave this place. Perhaps fate has finally smiled upon me; yes, perhaps the hour of my replacement is at hand. Your hate surpasses even my own, Ryoko, and I hope beyond all hope that you have finally come to relieve me, so that I may finally find my peace."  
  
"Hate? Hate," she asked, puzzled. "What do you know of my heart and its contents? What do you know of my hate? You have only just met me, and you presume to know me. I think you are gravely mistaken. Besides, I have no desire to give up my life as a space pirate to spend the rest of my days here in this dark.. cave"  
  
The guardian thrust his sword in Ryoko's face again, glaring angrily. "Remember that it is I who holds your life in my hands. If I should desire so, you would find yourself a battered and bloody mess, living in utter pain for the rest of your days. Yet there is a fate worse than that, and it disgusts me that you yourself are the cause of such suffering. Your heart is full of hate, and in your haste to attain your fortune you have corrupted that which you once held so dear. For what you did to Tenchi, I should not forgive you, but instead, I am going to give you a lesson in pain.."  
  
His once brown eyes were now golden, and the leapt like fire. There was anger in his voice, and he trembled with rage. "I am the once forgotten, the miserable, the suffering. My once tender heart is hardened now, and I take pleasure only in the thought of vengeance. There is power in my rage. My fury shall breed fear in all who stand before me. I am powered by Hell, and blessed with the Kill Rhythm. I am the guardian of hell's mouth. I am the avenger of suffering. I am the Dark Rider."  
  
He stood tall and proud, and as he uttered his true name, the Darkride, the blade which he held burst into brilliant golden flames.  
  
"And now, Ryoko, I shall teach you the first of many lessons. Now you will see the power of the Kill Rhythm." He lifted his sword over his head, clutching it in both hands. A huge beam of white-orange energy erupted from the sword. It stretched across the room, penetrating the domed roof, trailing off into the unknown universe. This column of flame continued to flow from the sword. Ryoko watched in terror as the beam became wider and more intense. Off in the far distance of the universe, a star exploded in a brilliant flash of light, almost blinding Ryoko. She shut her eyes tightly for a long while, and when she opened them, she found only the Darkride standing before her. His eyes were still flaming.  
  
"Behold, the power of the Kill Rhythm. See the might of the hell sabre unleashed," he said proudly. "And now, Ryoko, your real training as a pirate shall begin. You see how my hatred gives me power? So too, Tenchi grows colder every day, as the Kill Rhythm grows within him. It is not an evil force, but rather a manifestation of the life destroying pain he was made to suffer on account of your selfishness. His suffering flows through my veins like blood, and his cries of agony echo in my head every night as he cries for you. The blood you have shed in the past is miniscule compared to the hell you have put him through."  
  
The Darkrider stood silent for a moment, and spoke again. "It is my hope that his suffering shall not be in vain, and it is to that end that I have decided that I shall help you become the greatest space pirate ever to exist, Ryoko. For all his sacrifice, it seems only proper that you achieve that goal that drove you to hurt him." The Darkride held out his hand, trying to help Ryoko up from the ground. "Now, I shall teach you to use your hate to manipulate the wings of the light hawk which you possess. They are designed for the good of humanity, but in my many studies with mistress Washu, I have learned that hate too can be a powerful influence over them."  
  
With his aid, Ryoko stood, for the last time as a mere pirate. She did not realize it at the time, but she was about to become a legend in Jurian myth: The bane of the Golden Avatar.  
  
  
  
The leaves of autumn had come and gone, left behind in the wake of spring and summer. As the setting sun peeked over the mountains of the countryside, painting the sky brilliant orange and gold, Tenchi stood at the top of the Masaki shrine, overseeing the countryside he loved so.  
  
Fall was setting in once again. The air was getting colder, especially high in the mountain countryside where the Masaki family lived. Almost a year had passed, and the little boy with the heart of a Juraian warrior stood on top of the Shrine, looking down on what felt like the entire world to him, breathing deeply, taking in the beauty of life, still trying to deal with the pain that stabbed at the back of his mind. Every once in a while, he faltered, and the pain would get the better of him. Those were the days when he'd climb up to the top of the shrine, and look over at the cave where his life was ripped apart. He'd sit up there for hours, crying, always trying to reason out why she left. Tenchi was consumed in thought when his eyes caught a hawk flying in the distance, looking for prey.  
  
His skill had become so focused under the care of Katsuhito and Washu that he could pinpoint birds and insects miles away, and with a simple wave of his hand, knock them out of the sky, in a fiery explosion brought on by his will. But the balance that Katsuhito and Washu had also taught allowed for a subdued Tenchi to remain calm and focused almost all the time. Tenchi had become rock-steady. reliable and efficient in everything that he did. He felt more in tune with nature than ever before, was more studious as a home schooled student than ever he was attending classes miles away. He had embraced Katsuhito's spirituality as well as Washu's technology, and was, without a doubt in the two elders' collective thought, coming into his own. It seemed that the Golden Avatar had come to understand the power he was so dangerously blessed with. He had been trained well, and now all that was left was the great test. Katsuhito and Washu silently hoped that the day would never come. They hoped and prayed that the great test they so feared would never come to fruition. In a sad way, they hoped she would never return.  
  
Yet they knew that hoping would never be enough, and so they decided that it was time to tell Tenchi about the prophecy of the golden avatar. It was a cold, Friday night in the fall. Winter was nearly upon rural Japan, and Tenchi was in the shrine office, finishing his chores. Katsuhito was the first to enter the office. He turned to Tenchi and bowed, offering respect to his now grown-up grandson.  
  
"Tenchi, please set your chores aside for the evening," Katsuhito began. "There is something I have been meaning to discuss with you, so if you would kindly take a seat over there, we can talk."  
  
Tenchi leaned the broom he was sweeping with up against the wall and walked over to the corner of the office where Katsuhito was pointing. He was convinced that it was another component to the training, so he did as he was told. "What's on your mind, grandpa," Tenchi asked. Tenchi had begun to appreciate the training he received, even if he didn't know its purpose.  
  
Katsuhito rummaged through a chest of belongings from Jurai as Tenchi sat, until he found what he was looking for. It was a large book, with gilded gold pages and a beautiful leather cover. Katsuhito turned toward Tenchi and walked across the office. He sat in front of Tenchi.  
  
"Tenchi, this is very hard to explain," Katsuhito began, flipping the book open to a bookmarked page. "The story I am about to tell you is a strange, confusing one that you will likely not understand at first. However, I want you to pay attention."  
  
Katsuhito cleared his throat, straightened his glasses, and continued. "This volume was handed down to me as a member of the Jurian royal family. One is given to each male descended from the house of Jurai. This is my copy, and the time has come where I shall pass it on to you."  
  
Tenchi peered at the book, and noticed that he was unable to decipher any of the writing in it. There was a beautiful picture of a male angel, holding up a sword of light. Tenchi looked up at Katsuhito, who continued speaking.  
  
"Although this volume was handed to me many, many years ago, I have no idea as to its real contents. No one from the House of Jurai can read it. I thought it important that you see it, however, as the pictures convey a telling story."  
  
"I can read it," Washu called out. Tenchi and Katsuhito turned and looked toward the door to the office, where the scientist stood, holding a tray with hot tea. "A gift, from Sasami," Washu said, looking down at the tea. She took her place to Tenchi's right, setting the tea down for all to enjoy.  
  
"Why haven't you ever told me that you can read from the sacred book," Katsuhito asked. He was mystified.  
  
"Simple. You never asked," Washu replied. "Truth be told, nobody's ever asked me. And I know the Jurai scholars have been puzzled for years. I left so long ago."  
  
Washu then looked up at Tenchi. "Tenchi," she said, "you have to understand that this legend is older than time. I have studied enough to understand the script itself, but don't completely comprehend the meaning. This is a story that has been around for longer than I have." She sighed, "Here is how it goes:"  
  
Washu flipped the page and began to read and explain. "In the time before time, when the universe was violent and new, there was no order to the chaos we call existence. When the planets and stars had formed from their primordial origins, before the time of Tsunami, there was nothingness. From that meager beginning, however, the idea of good and evil was born. Many millennia passed, and the universe had not spawned life. From the heavens, a lone messenger appeared. No one knows what the messenger looked like, but the scholars of Jurai eventually come to the idea that the messenger from the heavens looked like this," Washu flipped the page back to the angel and pointed.  
  
"He was tall and stately, a great samurai with long black hair and piercing brown eyes. He had great wings with beautiful white feathers, and a crown of stars upon his head. He carried with him a great samurai sword, and a satchel, from which he planted seeds, or life, if you will, in the universe. The Jurian scholars have no name for him other than 'The One'. Many other religions have a tale similar to this. I believe that the Christians have a slightly different take on the story. They call him 'Gabriel,' although this story doesn't seem to properly fit with their beliefs. In any event, The One had been sent to bring life to the cold universe. He took golden seeds from his satchel and dropped them on the various planets. He loved the universe, and enjoyed his work, and longed for the day when the seeds would grow into the trees that would eventually spawn all life in the universe. He was very busy and very happy spreading life to the universe, going from planet to planet, dropping the seeds of life. What he didn't notice, however, is that a daemon, a true daemon had arisen from the black pits of hell." Washu had flipped many pages by now, and Tenchi was engrossed in the story.  
  
"The One turned to see how his work was progressing, and he saw the daemon devouring the seeds which he had so carefully planted. The greedy blackness desired to consume all of the life that the One had created, and this sparked a great anger within him. He drew his sword, and in the stillness of the universe, he lunged after the daemon. They battled endlessly, evenly matched, it seemed. However skilled the messenger was, the daemon was crafty, he and tricked The One with offers of kindness, peace and goodness. When the messenger had let his guard down, the daemon struck, piercing the heart of the messenger. As the One lay injured, his great heart heaving, mourning and filled with sorrow, the daemon gloated. And the one looked about and saw that all life had been extinguished. This was the first time that the messenger had ever experienced hate, and it filled him with a great energy. The One lifted up his samurai sword and leapt toward the daemon. The daemon was filled with fear, for he had never seen such force. It was then that the messenger lunged with his sword, ripping the daemon in half. However, the power behind the attack was so great that the messenger destroyed not only the daemon, but most of the universe, as well. This unexpected surge of power had come from within The One, and when he had seen the result of his action, he was filled with sadness. He marked the spot of the battle with a shrine, a great towering testament to the power of good and evil. In it, he placed his sword. Feeling the dishonor and shame of the destruction he had caused, the messenger thrust himself upon the blade of his own sword. But he could not die, for his divine punishment was to remain in the shrine, until one of a darker heart would come to relieve him. You see, the messenger's punishment was to watch over the universe. The very same universe that he loved so was that which he had destroyed, and he was forced to guard its center."  
  
Tenchi looked up at Washu, who had come to the end of the book. He stared at her blankly, half understanding that which he had been told. "Tenchi," Washu started, "The One was punished because he had destroyed all which he loved. Yet one planet remained in particular: the very last planet that the One had defended. And on that planet, one seed remained. That one planet was the planet Jurai, and the one seed came to be Tsunami, the origin tree. This is the secret to our existence."  
  
"What does this mean, Washu," Tenchi asked, confused.  
  
Washu looked at him gravely, thinking long about the time that she and Tenchi had spent together training. "The scholars of Jurai have never understood this, but this great volume that I have been reading from was an account of the disaster as told by the messenger himself. In his solitude, he penned the story that I have just read to you, explaining many things. He called his great surge of energy 'The Kill Rhythm,' and he supposes that it was the manifestation of his pain and suffering. "  
  
She stopped, looking over at Katsuhito, who was listening intently. "What Washu is hinting at, and from what I understand of the prophecy, is this: The messenger acted on something universal to all. There is a small amount of evil in almost all things good, and there is a small amount of goodness in all thing evil. Though the messenger was good and pure, he was corrupted by his grief, pain and anger. Though he was good, some evil grew within him, and in the end, it proved to be his downfall. This is the great compromise, and it is what keeps the power of Tsunami balanced," Katsuhito said. "We have been training you since the accident you had over a year ago with Ayeka. We have felt the power of Tsunami becoming unbalanced, and we feared that the prophecy of the messenger was coming to pass."  
  
"What prophecy," Tenchi asked. "What did the Messenger have to say about any prophecy? All I hear is a tale of how the universe came to be."  
  
"Well," Washu answered, "as The One came to understand his punishment in the shrine of the great battle, He realized that the Universe was doomed to suffer the same fate again. When conditions were right, an innocent man, born of the house of Jurai would again wield the great power. He prophesized that a great man, strong in will and character, would arise, an avatar to the heavens, and would be confronted by a black daemon again, called the 'Bane of the Golden Avatar.' And thus, the universe would be doomed to the same fate. In essence, it would be the end of life as we know it for all except the planet of Jurai."  
  
"Tenchi," Washu started, bowing her head. "That 'accident' you had a year ago was no accident. You control the very essence of anger and pain manifested. You have the Kill Rhythm. We have trained you for the past year, hoping that you would learn to control your powers, and learn not to react with emotion, but rather to control your power through reason." Washu sighed. "Your grandfather and I believe that you are the Golden Avatar: the boy fated to wield the great power."  
  
Tenchi looked at the both of them, the hurt growing silently. He spoke plainly though, without a hint of emotion in his voice. "I can only guess who the Bane of the Avatar is."  
  
  
  
There were days when the guilt was overwhelming. She had not meant to destroy him, to unravel his emotions and toy with his mind. But it had happened. She often liked to think that it was because he was so unwilling to accept her for who she was. She always reminded herself that he drove her away. He couldn't deal with who she was. He pushed her away.  
  
Tenchi was always very nervous about her ventures into space. As proficient as Ryoko was with her blade, Tenchi worried that she might run into someone who was not forgiving of her days with Kagato. She remembered the fight they had which set the whole thing off. The night she came home late. The night he saw the blood.  
  
Tenchi never believed her. She hadn't killed anyone that night, and the blood on her hands and face was the result of an accident, not a vicious attack. She had planned a rather textbook shakedown of the cruise ship, but when she demanded to be taken to the ship's vault, the captain did not plan on being cooperative.  
  
The captain took her to the vault, but when she went to work trying to empty it, the captain bolted. Ryoko tried to chase after him, and when she came out into the hallway, he was leveling a pistol, aiming squarely at her head.  
  
"You can go to hell," the captain yelled as he pulled the trigger. Ryoko didn't realize that the ship was running illicit drugs and laundered money, or that the captain was deeply involved. In fact, the captain thought that Ryoko was a special operative from the Galaxy Police. All Ryoko knew was that a pistol blast was coming at her, and by instinct, she flashed her energy blade in an arc, deflecting the shot. It ricocheted off one of the titanium enforced wall panels, and struck the captain, punching a hole through his thigh. There was blood everywhere; she figured the shot must have hit a major vein or something. The captain was howling in pain. He looked up at Ryoko, who was slowly approaching him, and raised the pistol to fire again. Ryoko quickly phased out of sight, rematerializing behind the injured man. She clocked him upside the head, and dragged his limp body to the ship's sick bay. She had a hard time explaining what had happened, but managed to construct a decent excuse. Ryoko had to play it cool for a while, but after a couple of hours of answering questions, she was able to return to Ryo-Ohki and make it back to Earth.  
  
That was almost two years ago, and as Ryoko stood at the entrance to the shrine, she sighed. He had pushed her away. They argued for the remainder of the evening when she got back. He just wouldn't believe her. The blood frightened him too much.  
  
After that night, Ryoko began to pull away. She'd stay out later, and wouldn't come home some nights. She couldn't deal with Tenchi's doubting gaze. While the space flight was escapism for her, it made him even more nervous. Ryoko had learned to take many a beating, but she could not deal with the mistrust that had developed between her and Tenchi. Not after she had earned his love and his trust. Not after she had worked so hard. It was too painful. When they would see each other, they would argue more. He was clinging tighter, and she needed her space. She could not deal with the doubt and the mistrust. He wanted her to stay and talk with him all the time, but she wanted to be free. She began to think that she was not cut out for simple, country life. It was such a long time ago.  
  
She remembered her parting words. "Stop acting like such a child. I'll talk to you when I have the time, alright?" She had not spoken to him since. As the newly reborn space pirate Ryoko stood at the entrance to the great shrine, she paused for a moment. The sky was still pitch black, but she would now see with clarity. She had trained for months with the Dark Rider, and had now mastered three of her lighthawk wings. She was ready to take on Jurai. She was ready to take back what was hers. Ryoko was ready to take back her pride.  
  
"Go," the Darkride commanded. A few months of training had turned Ryoko into a fighting machine. "Go and fulfill your destiny. Take back your honour and pride. Honour the destruction of Tenchi," he grinned.  
  
Ryoko looked back with him with anger, but the Dark Rider simply gazed back. "Yes. Tenchi's love was destroyed because you wanted to become great again, Ryoko. His undying love was his greatest gift, and the source of his great Jurian power. See to it that he was not destroyed in vain." "Fuck you," she said through gritted teeth, under her breath. She turned and left.  
  
After Ryoko set out on her way, he sat down again at his throne of anguish. "Destroy them all," he whispered. While the keeper of the sacred shrine had trained Ryoko to fight well, he had done more than just teach her to fight. He had bent her mind to his will, and the dark lessons that he had embedded so deeply were about to surface. "I will escape this hell once and for all," he said to himself. He had set her up. She would fulfill the prophecy. The blood of the martyr would set him free, and condemn her to replace him in the hell which he had been living for so long. 


	4. Endgame

[Standard Copyright Disclaimer] Tenchi Muyo! and its associated characters are copyrighted material that belong to Animation International Company and the Pioneer LDC Corporation. I don't own any of the characters contained within this story; I didn't create the situations in which they live; as a matter of fact, all I did was put words in their mouths.  
  
[A brief note from the Author]  
This is my first fanfic ever. I've written fiction before, but never like this. I hope this doesn't offend anyone, especially true Tenchi Muyo fans. I've simply made an attempt to express my love for this series in a creative manner, which reflects my thoughts and feelings on love and life. As for the mechanics of this story, it loosely follows the storyline of the first 13 OAV episodes, and sort of picks up somewhere after they leave off. The material that this story follows is sort of based on a relationship I once had, so to all the people I know who were involved in that, I thank you for giving me material. This story is intended to be multi-part. This is the last of four parts I intend to write. Once again, Thanks.  
  
The Dark Heart  
  
A work of fiction, by hellthorne   
  
Part 4: Endgame  
  
"He is asleep. Although his mettle was sorely tried,  
he lived, and when he lost his angel, died.  
It happened calmly, on its own,  
the way night comes when the day is done."  
~Victor Hugo, Les Misérables ************************************************************************  
  
The warning came to him in a dream.  
  
The immense emotional suffering he had endured had certainly left its mark, but surprisingly, after the revelations of the golden avatar, Tenchi had not been shaken. The news was surprising, and he was initially left in a daze, but the shock had passed, and life had returned to what one could call normal.  
  
Tenchi continued to train with his grandfather and Washu. He continued his home schooling, taking walks with Ayeka, tending to his chores and playing with Sasami. He even found time to talk with Mihoshi, and swore up and down that there were hints of brilliance. Everyone but Washu thought his assertions were ridiculous, but Tenchi knew that there was indeed life on planet Mihoshi.  
  
The only thing that really changed in Tenchi's life was something that nobody could see, hear or otherwise detect. It was so personal and private that Tenchi himself did not realize exactly what it was for two weeks. He had stopped dreaming.  
  
Not even images of his mother were coming to him anymore, and in many respects, it troubled him greatly. His dreams were vivid, filled with incredible detail, color and emotion. He dreamt often of his mother and his father together, in the days of happiness he remembered as a young child, before she became so sick, when his father used to look at her with the joy and admiration of a schoolboy. He dreamt of his future, growing up, graduating, living on his own. He dreamt of visiting America one day, seeing the big cities in all of their glory. And yes, he even dreamt of Ryoko, when she was still with him. Happy, carefree, loving Ryoko. Tenchi used to wake in the middle of the night from his dreams of Ryoko, and tears would stream down his face. He used to wake in a panic, sobbing, calling out her name. But now there was nothing.  
  
Tenchi thought back to something his grandfather had told him. "When you stop dreaming, it's time to die." Tenchi worried that his time was drawing to a close. Perhaps the prophecy was true. Perhaps it was time for him to go. However, for as much as it troubled him, there was no release.  
  
Things remained this way for months. Tenchi had become so adept with his training that he was able to fight with his eyes closed. Katsuhito never approved of this method, especially in real combat situations, but when Washu trained with him, he was blindfolded. Tenchi was beginning to learn how to feel in combat situations, and not just to see. He learned how to sense his attackers, and to react effortlessly. He had become fluid, like cool water. Tenchi had become so proficient that Washu and his grandfather had taken to surprise sparring matches.  
  
On a warm day in the spring, Tenchi stood at the top of the stairs of the shrine office, sweeping, as was part of his daily chores. The sun was high overhead, and as he looked out over the sprawling countryside, he smiled a bit. Today was a better day than most. His heart did not ache so much today and he hoped that it would remain that way. As he was looking out, his gaze was drawn to the foot of the staircase. Ayeka was coming up the stairs, carrying lunch. Tenchi paused for a moment. She didn't normally bring lunch out. Usually, he went back to the house to eat, and either Sasami or Mihoshi would call him in for lunch, but today, Ayeka was bringing lunch.  
  
"She must need to talk about something with me," Tenchi thought. He stood at the top of the stairs, looked down at Ayeka and waved. She looked up at him and smiled. He grinned back, and leaned on his broom. The day was hot and he was glad that it was time for a break. He was glad to see his friend.  
  
Tenchi had started down the steps toward her when something happened. An alarm went off inside his head. He could sense something coming. Tenchi paused for a moment on the staircase as Ayeka looked up at him, puzzled. He had stopped suddenly, and had a troubled, almost panicked look on his face. Tenchi grabbed the broom he had been carrying and swung the handle around into a defensive position. When he could feel them coming, he leapt into the air, swinging the broom handle high. Ayeka looked up at him in terror as he came at her. Then she heard the noise. Two mechanical battle robots burst from the trees from behind Ayeka. Tenchi could see their lasers powering up for a blast. They were aimed at him, but Ayeka was in the direct line of fire. As Ayeka looked on, stunned, Tenchi seemed to glow, and suddenly blazed past her. It seemed like he was moving at a blinding speed. The princess turned her head in time to see Tenchi almost on top of the two battle machines. She fell to the steps as Tenchi charged the two robots. In an almost blinding arc, Tenchi leapt, swinging the broom, striking the mechanical opponents. He landed several feet away, and turned to face the robots again. He watched them momentarily before noticing Ayeka again.  
  
A bolt of fear surged through Tenchi's mind as he saw the princess kneeling on the stairs. She was still in danger. Tenchi jumped again, moving so quickly that Ayeka did not see him coming. All she saw was a brilliant flash of light, and then Tenchi scooped her up in his arms. He carried her up to the top of the stairs and gently placed her down on the brick pathway. Ayeka was stunned. All this had happened in a matter of two seconds. Tenchi turned back toward the stairs just in time to see the battle droids explode. He had struck right at their reactors, and in moments, they had gone critical and melted down. A bright orange fireball could be seen for miles.  
  
Tenchi turned back to the princess, who was in shock. "Are you alright, miss Ayeka?" Tenchi pleaded, looking right into her eyes. He now had a look of panic on his face.  
Ayeka blinked momentarily, before regaining her senses. "Yes, Lord Tenchi, I am fine," she said, startled. She paused for a moment, and then spoke. "How were you able to move so fast? I've never seen you move like that."  
  
Tenchi paused. He hadn't realized what he had done either, but he had managed a feat that defied even the new strength that he had developed through his training. He moved almost as fast as light. It was incredible.  
  
"I. I don't know," he stammered. "I just saw you, knew you were in danger. and I had to act." He was suddenly filled with great sorrow. He knew the last time he had felt this way. It was during the battle with Kagato. When he saved Ryoko. It was pure panic. And the determination to not see his loved ones hurting.  
  
"Is everything alright," a voice called from the stairs. Tenchi spun on his heel and headed back down the stairs. He was angry. Standing beside the flaming wreckage, Washu stood, looking up at Tenchi as he descended the stairs. As he walked down the stairs, he passed burning robot parts. One of the pieces had a scorched crab icon painted on the side.  
  
"As I said, is everything alright," Washu repeated, examining the wreckage as Tenchi walked up to her.  
  
"What the hell is the matter with you," Tenchi demanded. He pointed back up at the top of the stairs. "She could have been hurt." He was shouting at this point.  
"Calm down, Tenchi," Washu said. "She's fine. Nobody got hurt, and you performed beautifully. I'm very proud of you."  
  
"She could have been hurt," he shouted angrily.  
  
"But she wasn't, alright," Washu shouted back. "They were stun lasers. Not the real thing."  
  
"And the exploding reactors," he demanded.  
  
Washu paused for a moment. "Hmm, you got me there," she muttered, before pausing again. "You shouldn't have him them there, you know. You caused the explosion."  
  
Tenchi sighed. "Look," he said, trying to calm down. "You throw whatever you want at me. You can hit me, you can abuse me. You can beat the hell out of me, but you never, NEVER get anyone else involved." He was shouting again. "She could have been hurt, maybe even killed by that explosion, and I don't EVER want you to put her in the line of fire ever again. You NEVER put ANYONE in this house at risk except for ME. IS THAT UNDERSTOOD?"  
  
Washu was troubled. Tenchi's eyes were frightening. The color seemed to dance like a flame, and he was irate. She had never seen him this angry, and it scared her.  
  
"I'm so sorry, Tenchi," Washu started. "I won't do it again." Tears were welling in her eyes.  
  
Tenchi was taken aback. This was certainly not what he intended to do, but he had managed to hurt Washu. He apologized profusely, but Washu was not willing to accept. "You've done nothing wrong," she said to him. She meant it, too. She was just surprised that he cared so much. After convincing Tenchi that she was indeed fine, Washu returned to her lab. She had to check on something of great importance.  
  
Tenchi returned to the top of the stairs, where Ayeka waited for him. While he was arguing with Washu, Ayeka had set out lunch and tried to calm herself down.  
  
They spoke briefly of the events that transpired, Ayeka assuring Tenchi that she was indeed fine. She was rattled, but otherwise okay. They were silent for a while, enjoying the meal that Sasami had prepared. Finally, Ayeka turned to Tenchi and asked, "How are you doing these days?"  
  
"I feel strange and fine, all at once. I feel strangely fine," he said, grinning. "My work is hard, but I enjoy being here. I love being here with you all. I feel like everything is okay, but I am waiting for the other shoe to drop. I feel like something is supposed to happen, and I worry that I am not going to be ready for it."  
  
"What do you mean, Lord Tenchi," Ayeka asked, not understanding completely.  
  
"Well," Tenchi started, "I feel like there is something huge on the horizon, and I can't tell what it is. I feel like there is something coming to test me, and I don't know that I have the strength to endure. I worry that something horrible may be coming, and it may be up to me to stop it."  
  
Ayeka nodded and thought for a moment. Then she spoke. "I know what it feels like to be filled with self doubt. I am worried about my people. I worry that I am not doing them a service by being here, but I know in my heart of hearts that I belong here with you and your family for now. I know that I was not always this willing to admit weakness and that for the longest time, I wanted to be perfect. But I know that's not possible. So I do the best that I can." She stopped and looked at him. He was smiling at her. "As far as your doubt is concerned," she continued, "you just have to have faith in yourself. You have to realize that you can only do your best, and that everything will fall into place when you believe in yourself. You are an amazing person, and if you can't save us from whatever is coming, then nothing can. You're the best person I can think of to bear this incredible burden. I am sorry that it troubles you so, but please remember that you are loved by everyone here. And, I hope, even someone out there. Even if you can't feel it."  
  
Ayeka blushed a bit. She hoped that she had not said anything to upset Tenchi. She believed in his ability to do well, and knew that he could handle anything that was coming. It may be hard, but she knew that he could do it.  
  
"I've stopped dreaming, Ayeka." Tenchi was looking right at the crown princess of Jurai. "I haven't had a dream in months, and I am scared. I am scared that the end is near. I worry that something terrible is coming."  
  
Ayeka hugged him tightly and smiled. "You'll do just fine. I trust you," she said, still hugging him. And for the first time in months, he felt assured.  
  
Washu sat at the console in her lab, playing back the video her surveillance had captured of her and Tenchi. Right as they were arguing, she looked over at the various screens. She could see a huge power surge come from Tenchi, and then suddenly it dissipated as he calmed himself down. "Oh God," the scientist whispered. "I think it's almost time."  
  
  
  
The colors were so vivid that it was scary. The flames leapt from the burning wreckage of buildings, starships and weapons. Corpses smoldered on the ground where they lay. Everything he could see was laid to waste. Destruction was everywhere, and the smell of death hung in the still, thick air. Although Tenchi had never been here before, he knew what it was. The gates of the Jurian royal palace. And as he looked around in horror, he realized that the time had come to test his mettle. It was time to fight, or die trying. He looked up from the smoldering wreckage, and he saw her. She was coming toward him at a lightning fast pace, and he readied himself.  
  
"Ryoko," he called out, sitting up in bed. That was it. The sign had come in a dream. It had been several more weeks since he had told Ayeka that he had stopped dreaming, and now he knew that it was time. He understood what would be happening, and he knew where he had to go.  
  
Tenchi dressed quickly and plainly, and before darting out of his room, he grabbed tenchi-ken. His fingers ran over the small grooves where the gems used to sit. A flash of pain shot through his heart momentarily. Then, with determination, he ran to Washu's lab. When he flung the door open, Washu was standing there waiting for him, along with his grandfather. They both had grave expressions on their faces.  
  
"I see that you're aware of how bad it is," Washu began, with a sullen look. "She is a lot more powerful than I thought possible. It is going to be a slaughter. We don't have much time."  
  
Tenchi nodded silently. "What do I need to do to get there," he asked.  
  
Washu typed a few commands into her console, and ship that looked like a modified version of Ryo-ohki appeared behind Washu. "This will provide you with the speed you require," Washu said. "It is the fastest ship I could build, but things are bad. She's going to reach landfall before you, and she's going to be hard to stop. A lot of people are going to die. A good number have fallen already. She has a good head start."  
  
Tenchi started toward the ship. Katsuhito approached Tenchi with a solemn look on his face. Tenchi smiled at his grandfather, placed his hand on Katsuhito's shoulder and said, "I won't let you down."  
  
"Tenchi," Katsuhito said, "Do not be afraid. Remember what you have been taught. Remain steadfast in the face of danger and know that we are proud of you." He was silent for a short while and then spoke again.  
  
"Do you need me or Washu to come with you?"  
  
"No grandpa," Tenchi replied calmly. "I think I'm going to be okay. Have faith in me and know that it will be alright." He looked at his grandfather and Washu, sighed, and then said, "Tell everyone I will be home soon. And don't let Mihoshi go to pieces."  
  
Katsuhito said a short prayer for Tenchi, and then looked on as Tenchi boarded the ship. Even though the ship was fast, Tenchi knew he had a long trip ahead of him. It would give him enough time to think.  
  
  
  
Ryoko's flight had been long and difficult. Pushing Ryo-Ohki as hard as she could, it still took a long time for her to make it all the way back to Jurai. And the Galaxy Police and the Jurian royal guard were not about to let her waltz in. They were waiting for her, but indeed, it was a slaughter.  
  
The normal soldiers in the Jurian royal guard were no match for her, as she killed at will, slicing through any who opposed her. She was unstoppable. Even the best the guard had to offer struggled greatly at best, and were slaughtered with more vengeance than the normal guards.  
  
The one trouble Ryoko faced were the numbers. There was a seemingly endless supply of attackers for her to face. They seemed intent on not letting her destroy their way of life.  
  
After what seemed like hours, Ryoko faced the very last of her Jurian soldiers. She was close to the palace, and knew that victory was within her grasp. All she needed was the head of the Jurian king. Then she would destroy the origin tree, and all would be lost for Jurai.  
  
Ryoko charged up the stairs to the palace gates. She was eager to finish this fight off, as it had been a lot harder than she anticipated. She stopped dead in her tracks when she reached the top.  
  
Tenchi was standing at the gates to the palace, waiting for her. She could see him standing there, in his battle gear. He held tenchi-ken in his hand.  
  
He looked angry. She noticed this first. He seemed like the same, sweet loving boy she had left, but he had a look of fury about him. Despite her feelings, however, she knew that this was her finest hour, and she could not stop, not even for him. She could take him easily. She could feel her three lighthawk wings forming, and she took hold of one of them, and with it formed a great sword. He would just be another casualty of war. He would be another faceless victim.  
  
"Get out of my way. You have no business here. This is between me and Jurai," she said, glaring at him. "I'm much more powerful than you are now, Tenchi. Get out of my way, before I have to hurt you."  
  
Tenchi stood completely still. He was angry, he was hurt, and a million painful memories crept back into the forefront of his mind. He felt many different emotions as he stood there, but he was unafraid. And that made all the difference.  
  
Tenchi raised his sword in front of him, and said nothing to Ryoko. Tenchi- ken's energy blade crackled to life, and he stood tall, still looking directly into her eyes. Tenchi's lighthawk wings began to form around him, and Ryoko noticed that he now possessed seven wings. He reached out, grabbing one and joined it to tenchi-ken in a brilliant flash of light. A wide, flat blade of blue energy formed from the hilt, and tapered to a fine point at the end. It looked like a fierce weapon, and Tenchi looked stately wielding it.  
  
Tenchi assumed a defensive stance that Ryoko had once taught him, and holding his head high, readied himself for battle. He looked into Ryoko's eyes, his brow furrowed with steely, unflinching gaze. To Ryoko, it felt like he was piercing her soul, looking in on the very depths of her being.  
  
He looked at her, and the memories flooded his brain. The flames in his eyes that Washu had previously seen erupted, and a great anger overtook him. His lighthawk broadsword became engulfed in golden tongues of flame, and he began to shine brilliantly. Tenchi dug his heels into the ground, and as his eyes narrowed to slits, he felt his own power begin to surge. Wielding the power of the lighthawk wings, Tenchi could feel the two disciplines of his study melding into one. The power of Jurai was now unified with the rage of the Kill Rhythm. Tenchi had become the golden avatar.  
  
"No, you have no business here, Ryoko" he spoke, plainly, despite the look of rage in his eyes. "Not one more soul shall suffer under your wrath. Your terror ends here. I will see to it. Drop your sword, return the sacred gems to me, and go back to wherever you came."  
  
"You're a fool to take me on, little boy," Ryoko growled. "If you want a fight, then you've got one. But be warned, I will not be kind or merciful to you."  
  
"Nor I to you," Tenchi replied. "Let's go." He extended his left arm toward her, his palm open toward the sky. He stood there motionless for a single moment, and then curled his fingers in toward himself, motioning to Ryoko, as if to say "come and get me."  
  
Ryoko growled at his gesture. It was a taunt, meant to shame her. Her pride roared to life, and Ryoko began a mad rush toward Tenchi. She would run him through, and gut him like a fish.  
  
Tenchi's broadsword flashed in an arc, clanging against Ryoko's blade. The two lighthawk weapons crackled with energy, and the force of the impact pushed Tenchi back a bit. They glared at each other at close range, and Tenchi could feel Ryoko's hot breath on his face. Her chest was heaving, she was breathing heavily, and she was filled with rage.  
  
Their swords held each other in check, and Ryoko struggled with Tenchi. Their strengths were matched evenly, and the space pirate began to worry that she would not be able to overcome, much less overwhelm Tenchi. As she struggled, her dark training began to surface.  
  
She could hear the Darkride speak in her memory. "The only objective is to win, Ryoko. You must crush, kill and destroy at any and all costs. All shall suffer. All shall DIE. You alone must triumph."  
  
Ryoko's eyes narrowed, and reaching her left arm back, she fired an energy bolt at Tenchi. Through her training, she had learned to concentrate her power, and the bolt was over three hundred times more powerful than anything Kastuhito had ever faced when he was prince Yosho. Tenchi's training reacted instinctively, and one of his lighthawk wings formed into a shield to deflect the blast. Only, the shield neither deflected nor absorbed the blast.  
  
Tenchi's eyes widened with surprise as the blast incinerated the shield. The energy ball struck him full force, and he was thrown backward. He landed face down on the palace steps, and for a short while, he did not move. Ryoko watched curiously for a moment, and then laughed to herself. He was just a boy, and now he was no more.  
  
She had taken only two steps toward him when he began to stir. Tenchi's eyes were now fiery red. He grabbed tenchi-ken as he rose, and brought the flaming broadsword back to life. Tenchi stood and faced Ryoko, and he let out a blood curdling yell that could be heard for miles. His body tensed, and the anger ran through his veins like blood. Ryoko staggered back and watched as Tenchi began to transform. His soul was in anguish, torn by Ryoko's betrayal. His seven lighthawk wings became as gold, and he was surrounded by the power of the Kill Rhythm.  
  
Tenchi lunged at Ryoko, swinging his lighthawk broadsword furiously in a controlled rage. He was ever mindful of his training, and used his swordsmanship to beat Ryoko back. Her lighthawk blade was able to withstand the blows that Tenchi dealt, but she was losing ground.  
  
Ryoko began to panic. She realized that she could lose everything here. She would not be able to hold him back for much longer, and she feared that she would fall, so close to her goal. Ryoko fired another energy blast at Tenchi, but again, he did not flinch. Another lighthawk wing shielded him from the blast, only this time, the barrier held. His wings were fortified by the rage of the Kill Rhythm, and each and every blast from Ryoko's hand seemed to lend new strength to Tenchi's fury. She fired an intense volley at him, but Tenchi simply closed his eyes and guided his lighthawk wings by feeling instead of sight. The wings effortlessly shifted in and out of position to counter each and every attack that Ryoko dealt out. The space pirate was stunned by Tenchi's level of mastery, and she staggered backward in awe.  
  
Tenchi took advantage of Ryoko's momentary lapse and struck. He opened his eyes and charged, lunging at her with his broadsword, and ripped through the side of the space pirate's abdomen. Blood poured out of a gaping wound in her side, down the side of her red and gray battle gear, but she stood, ever defiant. She could not afford to lose. Her hate, her fear and all the ill will conceived toward Tenchi began to concentrate into Ryoko's left hand. She remembered every word of doubt that escaped from Tenchi's lips, and she remembered the mistrust in his gaze.  
  
The raw emotion materialized as an orange-golden energy ball in her hand, and before she knew it, Ryoko had summoned the Kill Rhythm's most feared weapon. The hell sabre was about to be unleashed. The Darkride sat at his throne of anguish, watching the battle unfold. He was disappointed by Ryoko's performance, but knew that Tenchi had grown and matured into a powerful opponent.  
  
"One shall destroy the other, and the outcome is of no concern to me," the Darkride mused. His sinister designs seemed without flaw. While he had trained Ryoko to fight fiercely enough to destroy Tenchi, he had not discounted the power of the Golden Avatar. He understood Tenchi's destiny, and knew that if Ryoko could not slay him, then he would decimate Ryoko. Tenchi was teeming with hatred, and this would be enough to set the prophecy in motion. The Golden Avatar would fall, and with him, the entire universe would be obliterated. The Darkride would be free of this hell, and when the heavens handed out divine justice, Tenchi would become the fallen angel, and to this end, he would replace the Darkride at the mouth of heaven and hell. And should Ryoko somehow be victorious, then she would replace the Darkride. He would finally be free of his prison.  
  
The Darkride stood and watched as Ryoko mounted her final attack. He grinned, his heart full of malice. The end was at hand.  
  
  
  
A wide, uncontrolled beam of energy erupted from Ryoko's open palm. The hell sabre ripped across the land, obliterating trees, buildings and even mountains, turning all into ash. The intensity of Ryoko's anguish was staggering, and Tenchi received the full brunt of the attack.  
  
As he saw the blast coming, Tenchi closed his eyes and concentrated. All of the power of his lighthawk wings shifted, forming a protective shell around him.  
  
Ryoko was unaware that she was capable of such awesome power. She had reached a breaking point, and instead of falling down, she had struck back in the hardest way she could. The embodiment of her hate, anger and fear streamed from her hand, and it startled her greatly. She closed her eyes tightly as the beam exploded forth. After what seemed like hours however, Ryoko began to wane, and gradually the hell sabre diminished.  
  
Her eyes were still closed, and she was afraid to open them. "Nothing could have survived that," she reasoned, but still she was afraid. For the first time in two years, she was afraid of what her selfishness had wrought. Unable to resist, however, she slowly opened her eyes, and what she saw stunned her beyond words.  
  
There Tenchi stood, leaning forward onto the hilt of his broadsword. He was looking down at the ground, and he said nothing. There was no sign that he had been hurt. There wasn't even a scratch on him.  
  
Tenchi finally lifted his head, looked at Ryoko lying on the ground, nearly worn out, and frowned. He looked at her and said, "are you finished?"  
  
Ryoko gasped. Tenchi was unfazed. What had taken her completely by surprise and had sapped most of her remaining strength had not even startled him a little bit.  
  
Tenchi stepped toward her, swinging his broadsword like a stick or a cane. He stopped just in front of Ryoko, who had curled up into a ball, as a last ditch defensive effort. He pointed the tip of the sword at Ryoko's throat.  
  
"That was amateurish at best, Ryoko. Your power is uncontrolled, you have no focus," he growled. "You're lazy and you're sloppy. That could never destroy anything larger than a few mountain ranges. If you want to destroy a planet or even a galaxy, then you have to do it like this."  
  
Tenchi raised his lighthawk broadsword skyward, and closing his eyes, he could feel his power surging through his body, amassing in his raised arms. A bright, thin beam of white light shot up from the sword. It pierced the sky, and continued out into the heavens, seemingly lasting forever. Tenchi held the sword up, and concentrated. The energy he controlled was pure white, and it began to flow through him like water. Tenchi opened his eyes and looked down at Ryoko, who was trembling.  
  
"You need focus and control to realize your full potential, Ryoko," Tenchi shouted. A great vortex had descended upon him, and the wind swirled about, causing an almost deafening roar. "Only with controlled rage such as this can you destroy evil, Ryoko. Only with power such as this can you wipe it all away."  
  
Ryoko was sobbing, the tears streaming down her face. This was the end of her existence, and she was terrified of the monster that Tenchi had become. More than anything, however, she was suddenly burdened with immense guilt. She had made him what he was. She had turned him into a crazed maniac. The tears continued to roll down her face as Tenchi looked on.  
  
"And now, space pirate Ryoko, we shall end this once and for all," Tenchi shouted. "I am the great protector, the Golden Avatar of Jurai, and it is my duty to see to the end of your days of terror. Your dark heart is the embodiment of all in this world which I despise, full of malice, greed and hate. Your dark heart is the reason so many have suffered and died. You are a monster, Ryoko, and with the purest of light, I shall extinguish your dark heart."  
  
Tenchi began to arc the beam downward. The moment of destiny was at hand. Tenchi was about to strike the great daemon Ryoko with such a force that would tear the universe apart.  
  
As he moved to kill, Ryoko whispered, "Tenchi please. I still love you and I'm sorry. Please do it quickly."  
  
She closed her eyes, and was engulfed in an incredible, searing heat. It felt as if her flesh was on fire, and she was consumed with pain. The world faded from her.  
  
  
  
She awoke to the sound of a woman humming. As Ryoko's sight faded in, she realized that she was in a cold, mechanical place. She was lying on a stainless steel table, covered by a sheet. The humming seemed to come from behind her.  
  
Ryoko tried to move, but found that she was secured to the table by restraints. She looked around in a panic and tried to cry out, but found that she was without a voice.  
  
"You have a lot of explaining to do, missy," Washu said, walking over toward the table. Just as Ryoko had suspected, she was inside Washu's lab. "You damn near had us all destroyed."  
  
Washu leaned in closely to Ryoko's face and whispered, "but you managed to save us, my stupid, stupid daughter." Ryoko had a startled look on her face.  
  
Washu tapped Ryoko's lips with her fingers, and suddenly the space pirate felt like she could speak again.  
  
"How," she pleaded with a scratchy voice, sore from the screaming earlier.  
  
"Simple," Washu replied. "You put his raging heart at ease. You said the one thing he was longing for. You said 'I love you,' and that was all he needed."  
  
"What happened," Ryoko inquired.  
  
"Tenchi sustained a lot of damage, Ryoko," Washu sighed. "He absorbed the full impact himself, and the results were terrible. He was in really bad shape, but I managed to patch him up. He'll never be the same, but he is alright."  
  
Ryoko put her head back on the table and closed her eyes. She wanted to cry, but was so shaken that even tears would not flow. Her emotional self began to collapse, and she was filled with sorrow.  
  
Washu turned and walked away. Later that evening, the door to Washu's lab opened. Ryoko awoke to the sound of footsteps. She heard some whispering in the background.  
  
"Are you awake," Washu called out. Ryoko did not have the strength to answer, but she stirred, and Washu knew that she was conscious. "You have a visitor."  
  
Ryoko heard the sound of more footsteps, and then a figure appeared, looking down at her on the table. "Tenchi," she exclaimed with a whisper, still unable to speak normally.  
  
"It's me, Ryoko," Tenchi replied. She became overwhelmed with emotion, and before she knew it, she had passed out.  
  
Tenchi sat beside her all night as she slept, and when she awoke in mid- afternoon on the following day, Tenchi was still there.  
  
"What are you still doing here," she asked.  
  
"I was worried about you, so I thought I should sit here with you and keep you company. We've been through a lot together," Tenchi replied.  
  
"I. meant what I said, Tenchi," Ryoko stammered. "I still love you."  
  
"I love you too, Ryoko. I think I have always loved you, and even in dark times, I loved you still." Tenchi smiled.  
  
Her face lit up with excitement, and she was filled with hope. Ryoko sat up and looked at Tenchi as he sat beside her.  
  
"Do you think that we can start over, Tenchi," Ryoko asked, full of anticipation. "I want to be with you."  
  
Tenchi paused for a moment, carefully thinking. He smiled at Ryoko warmly, and then spoke. "No, Ryoko, I don't think we can. I don't think I can ever go back to what I was, and I don't think it can be the same anymore. I don't think we can be together anymore."  
  
Tenchi stood up from her bedside, and with a sigh, whispered, "I'm sorry Ryoko." With that, he turned and left the room.  
  
Tears again began to stream down Ryoko's face. What she did not know is that Tenchi walked out of the lab, silently weeping, as well. That was the hardest thing he ever had to do, and it broke his heart. But it had to be done.  
  
Days later, Ryoko was strong enough to stand. She spent her time in the lab, too ashamed to set foot in the Masaki house.  
  
"Washu," Ryoko began, looking over at her mother, who was working at her console. "You know, while I was on the dark planet, I never saw the great treasure it was supposed to keep. What happened?" "You mean the Blade of Gabriel," Washu said. "Do you remember that bright white beam that came out of Tenchi, right before he almost destroyed the universe? Well, that was it. Only the Golden Avatar has the strength to wield it. The Blade of Gabriel is not a real object, Ryoko. It was power endowed upon the only being with enough strength to bear its incredible weight. It was only meant for Tenchi."   
  
Tenchi sat on the top of the Masaki shrine staircase, looking out at the beauty of the land. Crown Princess Ayeka of Jurai sat next to him. They were both lost in thought.  
  
"Tenchi," Ayeka said, finally breaking the silence that had lasted for almost an hour. "Why did you say 'no' to her? You still love her, don't you?"  
  
"I do," he sighed. "But I am a different person now, and she will never be the same again. I love her, sure, but I don't think that I can be with her that way. She nearly destroyed me, and I almost destroyed us all, and I don't think I can go back to being a 'normal' person with her ever again. It just won't work."  
  
"Oh," Ayeka mused. She paused for a long time, and then spoke again.  
  
"Do you think you will ever love again?"  
  
"I don't know, Ayeka. I don't think so, I just don't know. Right now, I just want to be at peace." 


End file.
